


Sweet, where you lay

by SanaW



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (entrambi lo subiscono tranquilli), 20/28 per essere esatti, Actor Louis, Beh ovviamente abbiamo, Bottom Harry, Felching, M/M, Ma ovviamente questo implica che si scambino i ruoli perché lo fanno, Model Harry, Oh, Pompini, Rimming, Sesso Anale, Top Louis, c'è abbastanza smut, c'è qualcos altro, differenza di età, doveva essere una PWP ma praticamente non lo è, fatemi sapere se c'è altro da taggare, il mio cervello adesso è fritto, quindi cominciamo con, riferimenti a Spiderman (lo scrivo perché esiste davvero come tag, riferimenti a passate e disastrose relazioni, solo riferimenti eh
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaW/pseuds/SanaW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson è un attore di successo di ventotto anni e vive a New York. Harry Styles è un modello emergente di ventanni, ma anche quello che capovolge completamente il mondo di Louis.</p><p>oppure Louis è Zachary Quinto e Harry è Miles McMillan. Innamorarsi era comunque previsto dal destino per loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, where you lay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sweet, where you lay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793762) by [infinitelymint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelymint/pseuds/infinitelymint). 



> Buongiorno a tutti!
> 
> Come già specificato, questa storia non è mia, ma solo una traduzione. Ho dovuto creare un account qui perché l'autrice non permette pubblicazioni altrove, quindi eccomi qui.  
> Potete trovare la storia originale nel link di riferimento e qui di seguito il link del tumblr dell'autrice -> infinitelymint.tumblr.com
> 
> Spero di aver fatto un lavoro decente (la storia è molto esplicita ed alcune espressioni sono davvero intraducibili in italiano) e vi auguro buona lettura!

E' un'altra di quelle solite feste e, non per sembrare scortese, ma a Louis iniziano a sembrare tutte uguali dopo tanti anni. C'è solo la novità relativa al suo coming out, e dopo due mesi la gente fa ancora la fila per congratularsi con lui. Come se fosse il suo compleanno, o avesse vinto un Oscar. E' strano, la gente vuole stringergli la mano solo perché, a ventotto anni, ha smesso di mentire su chi è realmente. Onestamente, tutti trattano la cosa come se fosse stato davvero arduo per lui e beh, lo è stato, considerando che, in un mondo omofobico come quello di Hollywood, il ventunenne Louis se la sarebbe fatta addosso all'idea di fare coming out.

Forse è solo più facile per un attore rispettato, con un Emmy, due Tony, tre nomination all'Oscar e svariati altri premi, che per una stella nascente che cerca di farsi strada nella scena cinematografica hollywoodiana. O forse è solo che adesso è più vecchio e ha una visione diversa del mondo e di cosa sia realmente importante. Quando ha realizzato che era il momento, l'ha preso con una fragorosa risata e anche le reazioni sono state buone. Ovviamente ci sono sempre i commenti non tanto belli su IMDB, twitter, o tumblr, e qualche volta qualcuno gli urla qualche appellativo sgradevole quando arriva sui red carpet, ma ce n'erano anche prima, quindi non fa poi così tanta differenza. C'è una differenza, invece, quando un ragazzo nervoso di appena quindici anni si congratula non solo perché ha recitato nel suo film preferito, ma anche per il coming out, per avergli permesso di credere che il mondo potrebbe accettarli per quello che sono, per il suo contributo alla comunità LGBTQ negli ultimi due mesi appena successivi alla sua rivelazione.

Fortunatamente non ha nemmeno intaccato il suo lavoro, considerando che ha appena firmato un accordo per tre film della Marvel da aggiungere all'universo di Spiderman. Non riesce ancora a crederci, interpretare Spiderman è come un sogno che si avvera e lui spera - crede - che questa nuova trilogia colpirà tutti. Introdurranno Miles Morales come direttore nella serie e, anche se non l'hanno detto, nell'ultimo film vedremo la morte di Spiderman, quindi anche di Louis. Per un fan di Spiderman è alquanto triste, ovviamente, ma può comunque vedere come sarà lavorare ad una serie diretta da un uomo come Morales. E' tutto ottimo, si può dire, e in fondo non ha detto no a recitare in una grande battaglia per poi passare ad una epica scena di morte. Inoltre hanno ingaggiato anche Alfie Enoch per interpretare Miles e Louis proprio non se la sente di dire no all'opportunità di mettere sotto torchio l'uomo per ogni curiosità dietro le quinte e quant'altro relativo a Harry Potter. Comunque, evidentemente a nessuno importa veramente della sua sessualità se la Marvel non si è fatta problemi a scritturarlo per il ruolo di un supereroe, specie considerando che il pubblico è composto prettamente da uomini etero. Forse il mondo sta davvero cambiando. Un piccolo passo alla volta.

In ogni caso, lui non si sta affatto lamentando, a parte per il ritrovarsi circondato da celebrità tutte in tiro e che fingono entusiasmo per il lancio della nuova collezione di Marc Jacobs. Beh, ok, forse gli importa, e forse dovrebbe importare anche a Louis, dal momento che ha firmato per essere il testimonial del loro nuovo profumo. E' solo che... non è proprio il suo tipo di situazione ideale. Ci sono più che altro modelli bellissimi e alti, che Louis non ha mai incontrato prima, o attrici di ventanni o giù di lì che perdono interesse nei suoi confronti nel momento in cui realizzano che gli piace il cazzo. Non sarebbe carino andarsene, quindi decide di restare per un'altra ora o due. Vorrebbe solo che Niall fosse lì con lui, ma il suo manager ha riso per dieci minuti quando glielo ha chiesto, quindi l'unica soluzione, ora che è così annoiato e solo, è ubriacarsi. O almeno approfittare dei free drink e dei baristi esperti.

E' seduto al bar in attesa di qualunque cosa il barista gli stia preparando ("dammi qualcosa di colorato, qualcosa di allegro", gli aveva detto, "sorprendimi.") E' carino, il barista, forse non il tipo di Louis, ma senza dubbio molto carino. Forse dovrebbe restare lì a chiacchierare con lui e vedere fin dove riesce a spingersi. Gli sembra ancora strano non doversi nascondere mentre flirta con chi gli pare. Beh, non che possa mostrarsi così tranquillamente a destra e a manca, ma nonostante siano passati oltre due mesi, non ha una relazione stabile o di qualsiasi altro da tipo da circa un anno. Non è nemmeno sicuro di volerne una, anche se potrebbe. E' andato oltre quel periodo della sua vita costellato da storie di una sola notte, ora si sente pronto per una vera e propria relazione.

In ogni caso, ha ancora una pessima reputazione e i giornali non fanno che specificarlo. E' una persona che tiene alla privacy ma questo non vuol dire che non vorrebbe sentirsi libero di camminare per la strada tenendo qualcuno per mano o baciarlo al supermercato. Ad esempio, sa che non otterrà nulla dal barista, non sembra interessato agli uomini, ma pensa di essere nella posizione di poter davvero flirtare apertamente con lui.

"Com'è?" chiede il barista, in riferimento al drink che, a prima vista, sembra un'esplosione di colori, ma poi si rivela essere un semplice cocktail con fette di ananas, due ciliegie e un ombrellino blu glitterato sopra. Il barista lo illumina con un grande sorriso e forse Louis sta rivalutando la sua idea secondo la quale al tipo non piacciano i maschi. Forse la serata può ancora diventare interessante.

Sta per rispondere, quando qualcuno scivola al suo fianco e lo fa per lui.

"Wow", esclama lo straniero, e Louis deve voltare il capo per farlo entrare nel suo campo visivo. Se fosse un cliché, cosa possibile dal punto di vista fisico, direbbe che l'aria gli è letteralmente venuta fuori dai polmoni e forse lo ha fatto ma... solo metaforicamente. O qualcosa del genere. Onestamente, Louis è impressionato. Insomma, la stanza è piena di modelli, ragazzi bellissimi e che campano della loro bellezza, ma quello di fianco a lui? Etereo, Louis lo definisce etereo. E' oltre l'intero fottuto mondo. Ha una mascella che sembra sia stata disegnata direttamente dai fottuti dei, è molto alto e longilineo, e il suo torso, ridicolosamente sexy, si intravede anche troppo attraverso la camicia che indossa. E' messo di profilo rispetto a Louis, quindi quest'ultimo non ne ha una visione totale, ma è certo che la camicia sia quasi del tutto aperta e ci sono almeno una dozzina di tatuaggi nella parte alta del suo corpo. Louis lascia che il suo sguardo continui il viaggio lungo il corpo dello straniero, che ha le gambe rinchiuse in un paio di jeans talmente stretti che sembra gli siano stati dipinti addosso. E' una cosa assurda. Quest'uomo è chiaramente il sesso su gambe e, per quanto il barista non sia il tipo di Louis, questo tipo lo è sicuramente. E anche se aveva detto di aver chiuso con le avventure di una notte, si sente pronto a riconsiderare la cosa per lui.

Sembra giovane, forse troppo, e fa sentire Louis come un vecchio porco sebbene non abbia ancora compiuto trentanni, dato che non riesce a smettere di fissarlo. L'uomo - oh merda, forse ragazzo, cazzo, non lo sa, vorrebbe definirlo uomo, ma non sembra altro che un teenager di circa ventanni (Louis spera che sia almeno in età legale) - ha i capelli raccolti in una crocchia e probabilmente, se li sciogliesse, arriverebbero oltre le spalle. Sono pure ricci, a quanto pare. Non è giusto che una singola persona sia così attraente. E' sicuramente un modello, e se non lo è c'è qualcosa di sbagliato nel mondo. Infatti, ad essere onesti, c'è qualcosa di ingiusto riguardo al fatto che la faccia meravigliosa di quest'uomo-ragazzo non ricopra tutte le superfici della città di New York, o del mondo intero.

E' inglese anche lui, Louis lo ha capito da quella singola parola e cazzo, se non è una coincidenza questa. Louis si eccita facilmente per ogni cosa che riguarda casa sua, e i bei ragazzi non fanno eccezione.

"Sembra ottimo, amico", esclama voltandosi verso Louis con un gran ghigno. Cazzo, ha pure le fossette, Louis si sente già completamente fottuto. "Posso?" chiede, indicando il bicchiere e... sta davvero chiedendo a Louis di assaggiare il suo drink perché chi lo farebbe?

Louis muove debolmente una mano realizzando che può a stento mantenere il suo misero sorriso tanto per non sembrare un completo idiota.

Il volto del ragazzo si apre ancora di più, il suo sorriso sembra quasi pronto a spaccargli la faccia in due, per quanto possa sembrare impossibile, e per prima cosa tira fuori la lingua. Louis deve trattenersi dall'urlare perché su quale pianeta è concesso tutto quel sex appeal? Su quale pianeta è addirittura possibile? Beh, ovviamente la Terra, visto che questo ragazzo è qui, di fronte a lui che succhia dalla cannuccia con gli occhi chiusi e le guance incavate. Dovrebbe essere arrestato, sul serio, per indecenza pubblica o qualcosa del genere, per essere completamente irrestibile agli occhi di poveri ed ingenui ragazzi come Louis.

"Buonissimo" commenta il ragazzo-uomo quando rilascia la cannuccia, leccando via una goccia che gli è rimasta sulle labbra con la lingua. Louis potrebbe aver colto il movimento, ma è solo un essere umano, cosa vi aspettate? "Come si chiama?"

"Beh", Louis si schiarisce la gola perché andiamo, è un attore di ventotto anni con una fulgida carriera, può riuscire tranquillamente a parlare con un giovane ed attraente modello senza venire nei pantaloni, vero? Certo che sì. E' tenero come un cocomero. Abile nelle conversazioni, come se tutti si sentissero sempre fortunati a poter parlare con lui. Giusto. Sì. Okay. "E' tipo un'esplosione di arcobaleni, vero?" dice.

"The Rainbow Explosion" rimarca il ragazzo-uomo, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata. "Mi piace. E' delizioso. Fruttato, vero?" Parla così lentamente che potrebbe dipendere anche dalla quantità di alcool che avrà ingerito durante la serata o semplicemente dal fatto che lui parla sempre così. Louis è forse la persona più impaziente dell'intero pianeta, ma potrebbe restare tranquillamente ad ascoltare la lenta parlantina di questo tipo per il resto della sua esistenza. Cosa che, beh, forse è un po' drammatica, ma lui in fondo non è un attore solo per il divertimento.

"Non lo so" Louis rimarca tranquillo, perché lui può farcela, può parlare tranquillamente coi bei ragazzi, senza alcuna preoccupazione. "Non l'ho mai provato."

Il ragazzo-uomo arrossisce un po' prima di indicare il drink. "Provalo, allora, ho bisogno di un parere esperto."

Il cuore di Louis si ferma per mezzo secondo perché che diavolo era quello? Era per caso un "ehy, sei un frocio, dovresti sapere tutto sugli arcobaleni"? Ma poi il suo cuore torna ad un ritmo normale (o almeno ci prova, per quanto possa essere normale stare di fianco all'impersonificazione del sesso), perché il ragazzo-uomo gli sta sorridendo in maniera del tutto amichevole e con felicità e, forse, anche nel tentativo di flirtare con lui. Forse neanche in maniera tanto velata. Una parte di Louis spera davvero che non sia velata affatto.

"Non so se dovrei condividere la cannuccia con un ragazzo di cui non conosco neanche il nome", dice, sperando di ottenere maggiori informazioni, come ad esempio poter associare un nome alla faccia.

Il ragazzo-uomo ghigna, come se non riuscisse a credere che Louis sia effettivamente lì, così bello e... cazzo. Ogni cosa gli sta facendo sentire le farfalle nello stomaco e Louis non è sicuro di come affrontare tutto questo, onestamente. E' oltre ogni immaginazione, si sente immerso in acque che non conosce e lui sa a malapena nuotare e, onestamente, gli fa un po' paura, ma è anche così emozionante e... meraviglioso. Non riesce a ricordare l'ultima volta che si è sentito in questo modo ed è un po' triste ma, in questo momento, si sente troppo felice, eccitato e pieno di speranza che la sua vita amorosa possa uscire fuori da quella profonda tristezza che è stata negli ultimi ventotto anni.

"Harry Styles" dice il ragazzo-uo... - Harry - catturando un piccolo ricciolo sfuggito alla sua crocchia per posizionarlo dietro l'orecchio. "Piacere di conoscerti, Louis Tomlinson" Protende la mano e Louis la afferra con una risata. Simpatico, dunque, a Louis piace. Gli piace anche il modo in cui la mano di Harry stringe la sua e si intrecciano. Onestamente Louis non è molto sicuro ci possa essere qualcosa riguardo a Harry che non gli piaccia.

"Sono onorato, allora, che tu abbia condiviso il tuo drink con un ragazzo che ancora non conosci" dice Harry, ritraendo la mano per poi infilarla nella tasca anteriore dei suoi skinny jeans.

"Sono una persona generosa" risponde Louis, facendo il gesto di portarsi la cannuccia alla bocca per succhiare un po'. E' un po' troppo dolce per i suoi gusti, ma pensa di poterlo sopportare. Questo drink gli ha portato Harry quindi potrebbe tranquillamente diventare il suo preferito di sempre proprio in questo momento.

"Sharing is caring" sogghigna Harry, reclinando la testa di lato. 

Sentendosi ispirato, Louis allunga il drink verso Harry facendogli l'occhiolino. Beh. "Ecco, tesoro" dice con un piccolo ghigno, "fatti una bevuta."

Harry sembra stordito per un secondo o due prima che le sue fossette si facciano più profonde, e abbassa lo sguardo timidamente, sedendosi per bere. "Grazie."

"Figurati" sorride Louis, prima di voltarsi verso il bar e notare il barista dall'altra parte, impegnato in una conversazione con un altro cliente. Onestamente, Louis non si vergogna di ammettere che ha dimenticato qualsiasi cosa sul barista nell'esatto secondo in cui Harry è entrato nel suo mondo. E' quel che è. Fa un cenno ad un altro barista e ordina un whisky. Meglio restare sui classici. Il drink gli viene portato subito dopo, e quando si volta vede Harry che lo sta fissando martoriandosi un labbro coi denti. E' stupidamente erotico, come solo le cose che non vanno intese come tali potrebbero essere, e Louis deve placare la voglia che ha di buttarglisi addosso e tirar via le labbra di Harry dalla prigionia dei suoi denti. Deve davvero contenere la voglia di essere lui quello che le morde.

"Vuoi tipo" Harry inizia, ridendo del suo stesso nervosismo e gesticolando un po' troppo verso uno stand vuoto nell'angolo. "Vuoi tenermi compagnia per un po'?"

Louis prende un sorso del suo drink. Ora va meglio. Scivola piano verso Harry e mette una mano sul suo bicipite, premendo leggermente. Harry sembra sorpreso e compiaciuto allo stesso tempo e Louis si congratula con se stesso per il gesto ben fatto. "Harold sì, per favore, salvami dalla noia di questo orrido evento con la tua compagnia."

"Quello non è il mio nome" dice Harry, afferrando il suo drink e andando via. Non sembra gliene importi molto, in fondo.

"Certo che lo è" asserisce Louis, poggiando una mano sulla parte bassa della sua schiena per guidarlo verso quell'angolo vuoto. E' solo per far sì che non si perdano nella folla. Ovviamente.

"Quindi, Harry non-Harold Styles" dice, e ora sono seduti in quell'angolo, molto vicini, tanto che le loro ginocchia si toccano. Louis non sposta il suo. Harry nemmeno. E' tutto perfetto. La tattica di Louis potrebbe essere un po' arrugginita, ma è abbastanza sicuro di dove porterà e non può proprio dire che gli importi. "Parlami di te."

"Uhm" sospira Harry, come se la domanda lo avesse colto di sorpresa, come se non si aspettasse che Louis potesse essere interessato a lui come persona. Il che è assurdo. Louis è molto interessato. Il più interessato, a dir la verità. Harry è intrigante. Bellissimo, e dolce e troppo attraente per i suoi gusti, e Louis forse è già troppo coinvolto in quella che avrebbe dovuto essere l'avventura di una sola notte, ma non può farci niente. E' sempre stato un ragazzo da o tutto o niente, che si infatua troppo presto e troppo velocemente. E non è comunque mai successo come ora con Harry, mai ha avuto un'attrazione così istantanea, questo bisogno di sapere tutto di lui. Non è mai stato così sopraffatto e confuso allo stesso tempo. La sua sola fortuna è che la luce lo abbia colpito sottoforma di questo ragazzo inglese la cui età potrebbe renderlo irraggiungibile. Merda. Louis non si è mai considerato una persona attratta da quelli più giovani, la differenza di età lo ha sempre spaventato, ma in un modo su cui si potrebbe lavorare con appena dieci minuti di seduta psichiatrica.

Harry è indubbiamente più giovane di Louis, e probabilmente solo di un po', non è quello che lo attira verso Harry, e questo lo rende parecchio nervoso ma, il fatto è che Harry potrebbe avere diciannove anni come cinquantasei e per Louis non farebbe alcuna differenza. C'è solo questa... immediata, istintiva attrazione che onestamente è alquanto spaventosa e niente che Louis abbia mai provato prima. Vuole Harry, lo vuole terribilmente.

"Il mio nome è Harry Styles", Harry inizia con una scrollata di spalle e muove la mano come se la volesse volgere verso di lui affinché la afferrasse per poi cambiare idea all'ultimo momento. "Vengo dal Cheshire, in Inghilterra. Sono un modello. Beh, più o meno. Vivo qui a New York al momento, ho queste due merdose camere da letto che condivido con un amico ma almeno è in città, no? Saint Laurent mi ha scritturato per la nuova stagione quindi ecco perché mi trovo qui, immagino. Sono un grande fan" sogghigna mentre tocca il ginocchio di Louis col proprio, "cosa che forse non dovrei dire, potrebbe sembrarti strano, ma... sai che sei davvero, come dire, bravo? Through the Dark è probabilmente il mio film preferito e sono troppo eccitato per Drag me Down, il trailer sembra meraviglioso. Inoltre sei assolutamente l'unica ragione per cui ho guardato tutte le quattro stagioni di Heroes..."

Louis lo interrompe con una risata. "Alla fine era proprio uno show di merda, vero?"

Harry non sembra d'accordo su come Louis si sottovaluti. "La prima stagione è, davvero, epica. Grandi momenti di televisione" lo informa seriamente, "e tu eri ancora brillante anche quando la trama ha iniziato a far schifo nelle stagioni successive."

"Grazie, piccolo" sorride Louis, il vezzeggiativo che gli esce dalle labbra tranquillamente. A Harry sembra non importare, quindi Louis non se ne preoccupa. "E non è che ho i brividi, tranquillo, è solo che sono, come dire, lusingato? Penso di sì."

"Tu credi?" Harry prende un altro sorso del suo drink.

Louis ride. "Beh, immagino che tu dovrai continuare a parlarmi dolcemente per vedere come io possa sentirmi."

"Posso farlo", Harry dice seriamente anche se Louis stava solo scherzando. Lui sorride poi e qualcosa di strano appare nei suoi occhi, e Louis è sia intrigato che preoccupato. Harry potrebbe davvero essere la sua morte ma oh, che bel modo per andarsene. "Louis Tomlinson" comincia Harry, pronunciando il suo nome come se stesse annunciando la sua entrata in un talk show o qualcosa del genere. "Probabilmente il più bel ragazzo di Hollywood. Sicuramente con un culo bellissimo. Molto gentile. Di grande ispirazione. Probabilmente la ragione per cui molti poveri ragazzi hanno realizzato di essere gay dopo quella scena in No Control e non solo, anche ognuna delle tue" sogghigna e Louis è senza parole mentre lo ascolta cercando di dare un senso a tutto quello che sta dicendo. "Sai" Harry continua, "è un po' imbarazzante, ma una volta ho pianto mezz'ora sulla spalla di mia sorella perché eri etero ed era fottutamente ingiusto per questo mondo. Intendiamoci, ero quattro shots oltre la normale sbronza, ma comunque mi hai causato un sacco di stress emozionale negli anni."

"Mi..." Louis apre la bocca incerto su cosa dire, "...dispiace?"

Harry sgrana gli occhi, come se avesse appena realizzato quel che ha detto e sbatte una mano sulla bocca come in uno di quegli strani cartoni animati. "Cazzo" dice, con la mano a camuffare la parola. "Cazzo, oh dio, dispiace a me." Toglie la mano dalla bocca ancora mortificato. "Dio, ho esagerato, vero? Giuro che non sono sempre così, non ti ho stalkerato, niente del genere, te lo giuro! Ho solo, tipo, giurato a me stesso anni fa che se ti avessi incontrato ti avrei detto ciao e ti avrei ringraziato per tutto ciò che hai fatto e oh dio, sto solo peggiorando la cosa, vero? Mi dispiace davvero tanto, io non intendevo..."

"Harry" lo interrompe Louis, poggiandogli una mano sull'avambraccio. Ride anche per l'assurdità della situazione."Non preoccuparti di niente, va tutto bene, non sono spaventato, davvero, sono lusingato. E' un po' strano ma è una cosa carina e tu sei carino come" e muove inconsapevolmente il capo soffocando una risata incerto ancora una volta su cosa fare. Questa è la cosa più assurda che gli sia capitata e recita a Hollywood da quando aveva diciassette anni, quindi sì, ha già visto un sacco di cose strane. E' alquanto certo che non era previsto andasse così, ma non c'è niente di prevedibile o normale riguardo Harry né tantomeno riguardo a quello che pensa ci sia tra loro due. "Merda, Harry, quanti anni hai?" Sputa fuori finalmente, perché ha davvero bisogno di saperlo.

Harry butta un occhio al bicchiere vuoto accanto a loro e si stringe nelle spalle imbarazzato. "Venti?" Dice, più come una domanda che come un'affermazione. C'è una parte di Louis che vorrebbe chiedere "me lo stai chiedendo o dicendo?" ma non sembra né il luogo né il momento. Venti, merda. Beh almeno non è un ragazzino. Ed è legale, pensa Louis anche se, cazzo, ventanni. Sono solo otto anni, ma li sente tutti, come un enorme masso. Come se sì, sono solo otto anni, ma sono anche otto anni e... dio. Louis ricorda com'era a ventanni, un credulone immaturo. Non avrebbe mai avuto a che fare con un ventottenne. Non aveva la maturità per potersi considerare compatibile con quello che è invece Louis ora. Gliene sono successe tante in questi anni e sa che questa non è la situazione, sa che passava il tempo fumando erba con la peggio gente e beveva troppo solo per provare la sua eterosessualità. Non conosce Harry ma sa già che è diverso, sa che ha tutta la sua merda a posto in un modo che Louis non era nemmeno lontano dall'avere a ventanni, ma comunque... Harry è solo un anno più grande di Lottie e... cazzo.

Si mette a ridere perché davvero non sa che altro fare. "Dio, ventanni" esclama scuotendo la testa, "sei un bambino."

Harry si imbroncia sembrando un innocente gattino e Louis non riesce a credere a quanto riesca ad essere tenero. "Heyyyyyy" protesta, "non sono poi tanto più giovane di te."

"Otto anni, Harold" gli ricorda Louis, ed è così nauseante, perché va oltre ogni differenza di età e otto anni vuol dire venti e ventotto, ovviamente. 

"Otto, esatto" alza le spalle Harry, "non ottanta. E poi lo sai, l'età è solo un numero."

Louis scuote la testa. "Ovviamente è qualcosa che diresti, tu che sei un ragazzino."

Harry si acciglia, preoccupato. "E' davvero una cosa che ti infastidisce?" chiede, grattandosi leggermente le cosce. "Voglio dire, io non... so quello che sto facendo, non sono un bambino, io non... non potresti mai approfittare di me, sono un adulto anche io, so quello che voglio, non sono impressionabile o confuso o roba del genere."

Louis alza le spalle e non è sicuro su cosa pensare o fare. Dio, se solo Harry sapesse. Lo spaventa, più di ogni altra cosa, perché lui non aveva la maturità per stare con qualcuno di ventotto anni quando era al posto di Harry otto anni fa, e sa che Harry non è lui, ma non vuole farlo sentire come si sentiva lui. Vorrebbe tipo abbracciare Harry, stringerlo davvero in un vero e proprio abbraccio, coccolarlo, ma vuole anche spingerlo via, verso qualcuno di più giovane, qualcuno della sua stessa età. Poi ancora, vuole anche tipo pomiciare con lui e possibilmente, probabilmente, scoparlo contro un muro, quindi è tutto molto confuso.

"Non sono a caccia di uno sugar daddy o roba del genere, Lou, non volevo certo venire da te solo per sedurti. Non avevo nessuna intenzione di metterti a disagio" dice, sembrando afflitto.

"Hey" dice Louis, poggiando leggermente una mano sulla sua coscia strofinandoci sopra il pollice in maniera rassicurante. Onestamente, chi se ne frega se Harry ha ventanni. Non è poi questa grande differenza di età, e sono entrambi adulti consenzienti, quindi... non è quello che ha vissuto Louis otto anni fa, proprio no. Se continua a ripeterselo potrebbe anche iniziare a crederci. Probabilmente. Più passa il tempo e più lo vuole, vuole troppo Harry, e può sentire il preciso momento, come quando un filo di paglia su un campo finalmente si piega alla forza del vento. Non ne va particolarmente fiero.

"E' tutto a posto, tesoro" dice, cercando di focalizzarsi sul momento e non sul passato. "Non mi hai messo a disagio. E' solo che..." continua, non sapendo bene cosa dire o come spiegarlo.

Harry sposta lo sguardo da qualunque cosa stesse guardando verso la mano di Louis sulla sua coscia e lo guarda negli occhi. "Non sei mai stato con un ragazzo più giovane?" chiede ardentemente.

"Non con qualcuno così giovane, no" ammette, "onestamente sto avendo una piccola crisi esistenziale. Hai l'età di mia sorella, capisci. E sono strano riguardo all'età, non so, non riesco a spiegarlo. Penso solo al me stesso di ventanni che non vorrebbe mai che un maiale ventottenne ci provasse con me." Non è proprio una bugia, ma nemmeno la completa verità e comunque la verità non è una cosa che si sente di condividere nel mezzo di un club gremito di gente, quindi...

Harry sorride dolcemente, come se capisse davvero il tormento di Louis, cosa che, ovviamente, non può essere. "Ma tu non sei affatto un maiale, Louis" dice, con una certezza che non può effettivamente avere dato che non conosce Louis poi così bene. "E non sono te quando avevi ventanni, senza offesa."

Louis muove il capo lasciandosi sfuggire una leggera risata. Guarda in basso verso le proprie mani, evitando di guardare fisso Harry. Non sa come faccia Harry ad essere così sicuro e come sia possibile che questo sia il loro primo incontro e la conversazione stia andando lungo questa strada. E' tutto così strano, dal momento in cui Harry sembra comprendere lui e le sue preoccupazioni, al modo in cui si sono subito trovati, e all'instantanea attrazione. Louis non vuole che sia la loro età a fermarli, anche se fosse per una sola notte. Non riesce a smettere di pensare che questa sia l'occasione di una vita e che sarebbe troppo stupido a lasciarsela sfuggire. Louis è stato accusato di tante cose nella sua vita, ma di certo non gli hanno mai dato dello stupido, ed è sempre pronto ad ascoltare il destino. Non è il momento di perdere tempo solo perché ha degli stupidi complessi. E' sicuro che non ci vorrà molto più di una volta con Harry per dimenticare tutti i problemi relativi all'età che si sta facendo. Probabilmente. Si spera.

Cerca di risollevare la serata e il suo umore guardando Harry con un sorriso luminoso quando dice "e comunque non penso di essere mai stato con qualcuno così bello, onestamente, quindi mi intimidisce molto, come cosa."

Harry si lecca le labbra inconsapevolmente. "Di che cosa sa un whisky sour?" chiede, portando a 1-80 la loro conversazione.

Louis si sente rinato, sinceramente, per il fatto che hanno cambiato argomento. Non è esattamente una conversazione da club pieno di gente. "Non lo so" dice "non sei nell'età per berne uno, giusto?" L'umorismo è sempre stato il suo modo preferito di affrontare le cose.

Harry sembra scioccato per qualche secondo prima di scoppiare a ridere. "Oh, fanculo" dice, scuotendo il capo.

Louis ride, porgendo il bicchiere a Harry. E se fosse minorenne per bere? Sono entrambi inglesi, c'è una specie di predominio.

"Posso provarlo?" chiede Harry, quindi, cosa alquanto ovvia, dal momento che Louis gli ha porto il bicchiere, solo che adesso che lo guarda meglio si accorge che non sta guardando il bicchiere ma lui. Per la precisione sta guardando le sue labbra. Oh.

Louis annuisce leggermente, il suo sguardo concentrato sulle labbra di Harry, spostandosi periodicamente sui suoi occhi, dato che il ragazzo si fa sempre più vicino. Lo sta facendo piano, terribilmente piano, come se stesse cercando di fare la cosa giusta e dare a Louis il tempo di spingerlo via (come se potesse mai farlo) o stesse cercando di assaporare il momento. Louis pensa che c'è qualcosa di indescrivibile quando baci qualcuno per la prima volta, soprattutto nel momento in cui si capisce che sta per succedere. L'attesa, l'anticipazione, la preoccupazione di aver interpretato male e l'altra persona possa non essere interessata. Qui, però, non c'è nessun malinteso, ne è certo.

Si avvicina a sua volta a Harry e chiude gli occhi qualche secondo prima che le loro labbra finalmente si incontrino. E' troppo dolce per essere un bacio da club, troppo per il preludio di una avventura di una notte. E' troppo intimo e familiare il modo in cui spingono le labbra le une contro le altre, con sempre più forza, passando dai tentativi alla certezza, ma sempre con la stessa dose di intimità. Forse una dose allarmante di intimità per due persone che si conoscono da meno di un'ora, ma è come se avesse baciato Harry in ogni sua vita passata, in ogni versione della realtà. Lo fa sperare in qualcosa di più. Di molto di più.

Si sono comunque mantenuti casti, finora, labbra chiuse e le lingue che ancora non si incontrano. Con una mano, Louis sta accarezzando dolcemente la guancia di Harry, con l'altra gli sta tenendo il retro della testa, messa appena sotto la crocchia. Harry tiene entrambe le mani sul collo di Louis, mentre coi pollici gli accarezza la mascella delicatamente. 

E' meraviglioso e Louis vuole simultaneamente sbattere Harry contro il muro e fotterlo fino a che non è distrutto e vuole trattarlo come la porcellana più bella, dolcemente e gentilmente, prendersi cura di lui come se potesse rompersi in un milione di pezzi al solo toccarlo. E' abbastanza contraddittorio e confuso, ma tutto quello che Louis sa è che Harry è prezioso, Harry è speciale e vuole ardentemente essere l'unico che lo protegge e che gli reca piacere. Forse questi sentimenti svaniranno al mattino, o forse è così preso solo perché è finalmente libero e forse, probabilmente, è solo colpa di Harry, che ha solo ventanni ma ha smosso qualcosa in Louis, ha toccato qualcosa dentro di lui con solo un sorriso e poche parole, qualcosa che nessuno è mai riuscito a raggiungere.

Succhia il labbro inferiore di Harry, mordendolo coi denti come se ci stesse fantasticando su da quando ha visto Harry fare altrettanto. Evidentemente a Harry piace, si lascia sfuggire un sospiro quando il pollice scava in profondità nella congiunzione tra la mascella e il collo di Louis, spingendosi contro il centro dei suoi impulsi. Harry deve riuscire a sentire il battito accelerato ed eccitato, ma comunque costante, del cuore di Louis. Si chiede come stia battendo il suo cuore.

Louis pensa che il modo migliore per descrivere il loro bacio sia sensuale. E' lento, passionale, sexy. Le loro labbra si aprono, le loro lingue volano bagnate una verso l'altra. L'ultima volta che Louis ha baciato qualcuno è stata quando ha tenuto le labbra serrate con Emma Stone in Drag me Down, che effettivamente neanche conta ora che ci pensa bene. Con tutto il rispetto per Emma, ma il loro bacio non ha niente a che vedere con questo. Baciare Harry è meraviglioso e forse non è giusto paragonarlo ad un bacio dato di fronte alle telecamere, scritto e diretto, e con qualcuno al cui genere non è propriamente interessato, ma rimane comunque il fatto che c'è qualcosa di Harry che consuma Louis nel miglior modo possibile. Non vuole citare Edward Cullen (ringrazia ogni giorno la sua buona stella per aver rifiutato di far l'audizione per quel ruolo) ma Harry è il tipo preferito di eroina per Louis. E' tossico e irresistibile nel miglior modo possibile.

Per quanto possa sembrare un cliché, baciare Harry è come tornare a casa. E' come una nave che finalmente ormeggia nel porto dopo un viaggio di un anno, come mettere il punto finale ad una novella, come raggiungere un obiettivo che hai anelato per una vita intera. Forse è troppo estremo dire che Harry è ciò che ha anelato per tutta la vita, ma quell'attrazione istantanea è sicuramente qualcosa che Louis non ha mai provato. E' qualcosa che gli è stato chiesto pù e più volte di ricreare nei suoi film, quel tipo di cosa che leggi sempre nei libri, ma c'è sempre stata una parte di lui che credeva fossero tutte storie. Che fosse qualche esagerato sogno hollywoodiano che non si potesse realizzare nella vita vera. Ora sta iniziando a rivalutare l'idea. Ci sta ripensando dopo appena mezz'ora con un modello ventenne, il che è ridicolo.

Si tira indietro quando le sue labbra iniziano ad essere insensibili e i polmoni richiedono aria, e non può fare a meno di fissarsi nel ghigno di Harry.

Le labbra di Harry sono come il più intossicante afrodisiaco, e Louis non ci mette molto a riappropriarsene con le proprie. Vuole solo affondare in Harry, rimanere attaccato alle sue labbra e non smettere mai di baciarlo. Se respirare non fosse necessario potrebbe anche decidere di farlo. Tiene le mani tra i capelli di Harry e le labbra serrate alle sue, la lingua contro la sua ed è la cosa più bella che possa sentire dopo mesi e mesi. Una parte di lui vorrebbe dire dopo anni, ma sarebbe un pensiero troppo depresso.

Harry non bacia come un ventenne. Almeno non come Louis ricorda bacino le persone quando lui aveva ventanni. Harry bacia in maniera esperta e dedicandosi completamente alle labbra di Louis, aggrovigliando le loro lingue. Bacia come se ci avesse basato una carriera sopra, come se si fosse laureato nella categoria con voti eccellenti.

Harry si tira indietro con un suono acuto, che Louis sente e, sicuramente, può aver sentito l'intero club. Ovviamente è ridicolo, la musica è talmente alta da sovrastare qualsiasi altro suono, tanto da impedire che qualsiasi suono da loro prodotto possa raggiungere altre orecchie oltre le proprie. Passa il pollice sul labbro inferiore di Harry guardando come brilla grazie alla probabile combinazione delle loro salive.

Harry gli bacia il pollice prima di sorridere. "Quindi" dice, sembrando sia schivo che timido, "vuoi andare in bagno o..." indica verso il bagno con la testa, mordendosi il labbro e Louis non può far altro che trovare estremamente accattivante che una persona così sicura di sé come Harry Styles possa diventare nervosa quando chiede a Louis di andare a letto con lui, come se ci potesse essere qualche strano universo in cui Louis direbbe di no. Non c'è. Assolutamente no, non c'è. Non importa quanti scrupoli morali potrebbe avere a riguardo, non ci potrebbe mai essere una versione della loro storia in cui direbbe di no a Harry. Forse è proprio la cosa più terrificante.

"Nah" risponde, fermandosi un momento per sorridere. Se lo stanno facendo, lo stanno sicuramente facendo bene. Louis tratterà bene Harry, non gli darà mai la possibilità di sentirsi come si è sentito Louis allora. "Preferirei portarti a casa, se per te va bene."

Il sorriso di Harry si allarga, le fossette ancora più profonde. Lo fa sembrare così giovane che Louis quasi perde un battito. "Mi piacerebbe molto, sì. Ma molto. Dovrei uscire dal retro ed incontrarti da qualche parte?"

Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Cosa... perché... io pensavo..." si agita, poi schiarisce la gola e ricomincia. "Pensavo potessimo uscire dalla porta principale, ma se preferisci..."

"No! No" lo interrompe in maniera irruenta, guardandolo ardentemente. "No, per niente. E' solo... potrebbero esserci dei paparazzi là fuori."

"Oh" dice Louis, muovendo il capo con una piccola risatina. Non aveva realizzato che potrebbe essere un problema per Harry. "Mi dispiace. Non ho mai fatto una cosa del genere se non per pubblicità, sai. Non avevo realizzato che non ti sentiresti a tuo agio a venire collegato a me in questo modo, mi dispiace."

"Louis, no, non è quello" gli dice Harry, stringendogli le mani. Louis intreccia le loro dita con un piccolo sorriso mentre guarda lì dove le loro mani sono unite. "Adorerei uscire da quella porta con te, solo pensavo che fossi tu a non volerlo. Non pensavo volessi finire sulla prima pagina di US Weekly o qualcosa del genere con me."

"Beh, non stavo pensando di mostrarci ai paparazzi, ma se volessero scrivere che abbiamo passato del tempo insieme dopo la festa non mi interessa proprio. Non sono affari di nessuno, ma sono già stato abbastanza furtivo nella mia vita, non ho intenzione di continuare a farlo ora e non lo farò. Cioè, non che debba farlo anche tu, voglio dire, possiamo sempre incontrarci, tutto quello che vuoi, io..." dice vago e sa di essere vago, ma in qualche modo Harry è riuscito a metterlo in una situazione difficile, e non è molto sicuro su cosa dire o fare. Forse è troppo preso dal dimostrare a Harry che non si vergogna di esser visto con lui, che ha dimenticato completamente che hanno intenzione di andare a casa sua solo per approfondire il legame, e che queste cose normalmente non vengono spiattellate sui giornali.

Harry lo interrompe con un bacio.

"Pomicerei con te di fronte ad ogni paparazzo, non mi importa, davvero Lou. Voglio dire, la maggior parte delle persone nemmeno sapranno chi sono comunque, non ho niente da perdere in ogni caso."

Louis ha iniziato a ridere perso ancora nel modo in cui Harry ha detto 'Lou'. Non lo chiamavano così da anni, non da quando Niall era entrato in quella fase in cui preferiva chiamarlo 'Lewis', del tutto consapevole di quanto a Louis desse fastidio. "Essere visto con te non farà naufragare la mia carriera, Harry."

"Sei sicuro?"

"Sono sicuro" lo interrompe, baciandolo con passione. "Il mondo intero sa che mi piace il cazzo e comunque ho ancora un ruolo come Spiderman. Non penso gli importerà molto se mi vedranno salire su un taxi con un altro ragazzo. Sorride leggermente mentre accarezza Harry sotto gli occhi coi pollici. "Ma possiamo uscire dal retro, Harry, non c'è nessun problema."

"No" sorride Harry, "no" ripete, allargando il sorriso, "usciamo dalla porta principale."

Louis esce dal loro angolino con un ghigno, aspettando che Harry faccia lo stesso. "Ok, allora" dice, poggiando la mano sulla schiena di Harry cominciando a farsi largo tra la folla. "Andiamo a casa, dunque."

Toglie la mano dalla schiena di Harry appena lasciano il locale, camminando con calma dietro di lui visto che un numero infinito di macchine fotografiche punta su di loro, coi flash e tutto il resto. Il party era stato reso pubblico, quindi la cosa non sorprende nessuno dei due. E' un party industriale per Marc Jacobs, è ovvio che tutti i blog e i magazine di moda vogliano essere presenti per analizzare l'outfit di tutti i partecipanti prima di domani. Si domanda cosa potrebbero mai dire dei jeans di Harry e dei suoi stivaletti scintillanti, della sua camicia o dei suoi capelli legati. Spera diranno che è meraviglioso perché qualsiasi altra cosa sarebbe una bugia. Non si chiede molto cosa potrebbero dire della sua giacca nera o del suo girocollo, né del suo denim arrotolato o del ciuffo arruffato. In effetti realizza l'ironia dei loro look. Tra gli stivali di Harry e le converse di Louis, qualcuno potrebbe dire che l'età è stata ben distribuita tra loro. Louis ha sempre apprezzato l'ironia.

I paparazzi gli urlano contro, ma Louis li ignora. Vive una situazione del genere da abbastanza tempo per sapere quando è il caso di dargli retta e quando no. Inoltre è tipo in missione, adesso, e riesce solo a pensare a come raggiungere l'auto che li porterà via da quella festa il più velocemente possibile. Da quando sono state in contatto con quelle di Harry, le sue labbra ancora formicolano, e non vede l'ora di sentire le grandi mani di Harry sulla sua pelle, di poterlo toccare ovunque possibile.

Entrano nella stessa auto, ovviamente, e Louis già immagina i titoli che questa cosa creerà. Non gliene importa poi molto, in fondo. E se Niall dovesse lamentarsi gli ricorderà che qualsiasi cosa, che sia brutta o cattiva, è pur sempre pubblicità. In fondo è ciò di cui il suo agente si era lamentato quando aveva fatto outing con Eleanor all'età di Harry. Dio, è davvero tanto tempo fa. Non può che sentirsi incredibilmente rinato da quando si è lasciato alle spalle tutte le finte fidanzate, insieme al doversi nascondere, e poter essere finalmente libero di salire su un'auto con Harry di fronte ad un mare di paparazzi pronto ad immortalare la cosa.

C'è una parte di Louis che vorrebbe semplicemente saltare addosso a Harry e baciarlo senza senso in quell'auto, ma c'è una parte più grande che capisce quanto sia inappropriato dal momento in cui non c'è niente a separarli dall'autista. Inoltre non è un animale, può aspettare. Appena raggiunto l'indirizzo indicato da Louis, egli poggia una mano sulla coscia di Harry, gli accarezza l'interno coscia e non può trattenersi dal sorridere quando nota come le labbra di Harry si incurvino verso l'alto mentre guarda fuori dal finestrino. 

Non parlano, il che può sembrare strano, ma anche molto, molto confortevole. E' come se si stessero godendo la quiete dopo il rumoroso party, felici di essere ognuno in presenza dell'altro senza dover coprire i silenzi con le chiacchiere. E' strano per Louis, comunque, essendo lui sempre stata una persona fin troppo rumorosa, anche per i suoi gusti. Ha sempre sentito il bisogno di riempire ogni secondo con chiacchiere e risate, ed è raro che trovi qualcuno con cui condividere il silenzio. Ma il silenzio diventa imbarazzante abbastanza presto, ed è come se la nuova missione di Louis sia superare questo imbarazzo, la vita è troppo corta ed eccitante.

Quando raggiungono la casa di Louis, la mano di Harry ha raggiunto la sua sulla sua coscia. Louis ringrazia e ripaga generosamente l'autista, scendendo dall'auto un po' rigidamente con Harry che inciampa dietro di lui. Fortunatamente non ci sono né paparazzi né fans ad attenderli, quindi Louis poggia di nuovo la mano sulla parte bassa della schiena di Harry per guidarlo dentro il palazzo. Saluta il portiere, Andrew, con un sorriso ed un "buonasera" prima di dirigersi verso l'ascensore dall'altra parte del corridoio. Ovviamente ha l'attico, ovviamente, nonostante preferisca la sua casa a Oxshott dove passa la maggior parte del suo tempo libero. Inizia a sentire la mancanza di vivere in una casa piuttosto che in un attico, e probabilmente la sente anche Arthur. Ha già iniziato a cercare case fuori New York perché, per quanto sia più da stile idilliaco inglese, la sua carriera è a New York ed è a New York che resterà. Per almeno i prossimi due anni, come minimo.

"Spero non ti dispiacciano i cani" dice Louis appena sono di fronte alla porta chiusa del suo appartamento. Tira fuori le chiavi dalla tasca e aspetta la risposta di Harry.

"Affatto" lo rassicura, mentre mette la mano calda sulla vita di Louis che armeggia con la porta. 

"Bene" sorride oltre la sua spalla, occhi negli occhi con Harry, "Arthur normalmente è un cane ben educato e adora gli estranei, ma qualche volta potrebbe essere troppo esuberante."

"E' okay" dice Harry quando finalmente Louis apre la porta, "amo gli animali."

Louis varca a malapena la soglia che già si sente il rumore delle zampe che sbattono sul pavimento e quell'enorme golden-retriever che è Arthur che entra in scena. 

Louis può sentire i suoi stessi occhi mentre si accovaccia per stringere tra le braccia quella enorme ed esaltata palla di pelo.

"Hey" dice Louis, mentre lo strofina tra gli occhi, dove sa che gli piace di più. "Come ti sei comportato mentre ero via? Sei stato un bravo cane?" Quando tutto quello che Arthur fa è ansimare esaltato ed agitare la coda, Louis non può far altro che mettersi a ridere. "Ma certo che sì, sei il miglior cane del mondo. Vuoi conoscere il mio amico Harry? Guarda, c'è Harry." Louis alza lo sguardo verso Harry, realizzando per la prima la volta di essere seduto a terra, bloccando l'ingresso al suo appartamento e parlando con un cane. Wow, la vita di un attore ventottenne pluripremiato e gettonato come lui deve apparire proprio affascinante agli occhi di Harry in questo momento.

Harry sta comunque guardando Louis con uno sguardo appassionato e Louis ricambia, abbassando gli angoli delle labbra realizzando quanto ridicolo debba sembrare. Harry lo sorprende ulteriormente quando si lascia cadere a terra senza cerimonie, sedendosi a gambe aperte sorridendo sia a Louis che ad Arthur.

"Ciaaaaaaao" dice Harry ad Arthur, aprendo le braccia per incitare il cane ad avvicinarsi. Come se cercasse l'approvazione di Louis, il cane lo guarda prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Harry. "Ciaaao tesorino" gli dice di nuovo, ora che il cane gli sta di fronte scondinzolando e con la lingua di fuori. "Sei o non sei il cane più tenero del mondo?" chiede, iniziando a strofinargli dietro le orecchie e accarezzarlo ai lati. Arthur prima si siede sulle zampe posteriori, poi irrompe sullo stomaco di Harry attendendo in silenzio che gli strofini la pancia. Forse è il cane più viziato di sempre, ma sta con Louis da circa otto anni, è il suo compagno di vita e un piccolo barlume di speranza nei momenti più bui della sua vita.

Louis si fa vicino ed inizia ad accarezzare la pancia di Arthur insieme a Harry, nel modo in cui sa che al suo cane piace. Guarda Harry e sorride quando quest'ultimo lo coglie sul fatto. E' un po' da scemi essere seduti sul pavimento, metà fuori e metà dentro l'appartamento di Louis, a giocherellare col cane quando in fondo sono andati lì solo per scopare. Louis è abbastanza sicuro che succederà comunque, che, per quanto Arthur possa essere carino, non li distrarrà del tutto dal desiderio di sentire ognuno la pelle dell'altro. Inoltre, è bello per il momento starsene lì seduti a coccolare una parte importante della vita di Louis. Arthur c'è sempre stato, negli alti e nei bassi di Louis, e si merita tutte le coccole di questo mondo. Anche se dovesse ritardare il piano di Louis di spogliare Harry. Alcuni sacrifici devono essere fatti, e questo non ha alcun problema a compierlo.

"Arthur" domanda Harry, gli occhi che scintillano allegri. "Come re Artù? Sei un fan della leggenda o hai solo guardato Merlin?"

"Weasley" ammette Louis con un sorris sghembo. "Ho sempre pensato che Arthur Weasley fosse un personaggio sottovalutato. Potrei perfino dire che è uno dei miei personaggi preferiti dell'intera saga di Harry Potter. Morale stellare, sai, sempre presente per quelli a cui tiene. Solido, mi sembrava il nome adatto per Arthur quando l'ho preso."

Harry concorda. "Sai, Molly è sempre stato il mio personaggio preferito, quindi direi che io e te calziamo proprio bene, siamo perfetti insieme."

Louis ride ed inconsciamente si sposta più vicino a Harry. "Oh davvero?" dice, non riuscendo a trattenersi. Sono tipo le tre del mattino e Harry ha appena commentato la loro compatibilità futura basandosi su personaggi di Harry Potter e Louis vuole tipo baciarlo, ma baciarlo ardentemente.

Sembra che Harry sia della stessa idea, perchè la cosa successiva che Louis registra è il suo viso di fronte al suo. "Sì" conferma il più giovane appena prima di unire di nuovo le loro labbra.

Questa volta sono più coinvolti, le lingue si incontrano senza preamboli, e Louis cerca di fare due cose contemporaneamente, baciare Harry e coccolare Arthur un'ultima volta prima di posare entrambe le mani sul viso di Harry. Porterà il cane a fare una lunga passeggiata domani e lo riempirà di coccole per farsi perdonare.

Inclina la testa un po' di più, cambiando l'angolazione del bacio, realizzando come si senta bene con Harry. Forse perché gli ultimi termini di paragone li ha con delle attrici con cui ha dovuto recitare di fronte alle telecamere sommato all'imbarazzante verità che a lui le donne proprio non piacciono.

In ogni caso, continua a pensare che non sarebbe mai stato come con Harry o qualsiasi altro uomo con cui sia mai stato prima. E' il suo primo flirt da quando ha dichiarato la sua omosessualità, quindi forse è questa la cosa esilarante: se qualcuno dovesse scoprire quello che stanno facendo, non sconvolgerebbe il mondo di Louis come avrebbe potuto fare in passato. A Louis non è mai piaciuto tenere dei segreti o nascondersi. Poter essere libero di essere se stesso gli ha tolto un fardello più grosso di quanto pensasse dalle spalle. Forse è per questo che va tutto meglio, ora. O forse è solo Harry.

Si tira indietro quando inizia a sentire un pizzico nella parte bassa della schiena per via della posizione un po' strana in cui è seduto, baciando Harry castamente un'ultima volta prima di creare distanza tra loro.

"Vuoi entrare come si deve?" chiede Louis con un sorriso sghembo, poggiando subito lo sguardo sulle labbra bagnate di Harry. Riesce a sentire il suo cazzo che inizia a ravvivarsi nei jeans stretti e ringrazia Dio per non aver bevuto troppo alla festa perché avrebbe potuto piangere se il suo cazzo non fosse stato pronto.

"Sì" annuisce Harry, un po' stordito. La sua voce sembra ancora più profonda, rauca. "Dio sì, sono particolarmente interessato alla tua camera da letto, non mentirò." Harry si alza dal pavimento, Arthur lo imita e Louis inizia a spostarsi, pronto ad alzarsi e sgranchirsi la schiena. Harry allunga la mano verso di lui quando sembra che Louis stia per cadere e lui la accetta ben volentieri. Una volta in piedi, stringe quella mano e lo trascina dentro l'appartamento. Si assicura che anche Arthur sia dentro e non solo nel corridoio e chiude a chiave la porta alle loro spalle.

"La camera da letto" dice, mentre tira Harry verso di sé, fermandosi solo per togliersi le scarpe. Non gli concede molto tempo per vedere l'appartamento, onestamente ha altre cose nella sua lista che sono più importanti di un tour. Come ad esempio spogliarlo, prima possibile.

"Bell'appartamento" dice Harry, mentre Louis lo spinge nella sua stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Lo fa sempre sentire in colpa con Arthur chiudergli le porte in faccia, ma preferirebbe tenerlo fuori dalla sua vita sessuale, grazie. "Bel decòr."

"Grazie", sogghigna Louis, liberando Harry dalla sua mano per potersi mettere di fronte a lui, essendosi fermati nel mezzo della stanza. Non perde tempo e si avvicina ancora di più, iniziando a sbottonargli la camicia. "E' questo che vuoi, vero?" chiede, tanto per essere sicuro.

"Voglio te" risponde Harry, puntando gli occhi sinceri verso quelli di Louis. Prende la domanda di Louis seriamente e Louis non può che esserne infinitamente grato. Quando Harry sembra soddisfatto che Louis gli creda, si piega per unire di nuovo le loro labbra, e Louis apre l'ultimo bottone e fa scivolare via dalle spalle di Harry quel fragile tessuto quando le loro lingue si incontrano. Permette alle sue mani di muoversi sul petto ormai nudo di Harry, stuzzicandogli i capezzoli con le dita, stringendoli tra pollice e indice. In questo momento vuole solo Harry nudo. Quando Harry geme sulla sua bocca e gli morde il labbro inferiore, Louis scende con una mano verso il bottone dei jeans del ragazzo.

Chiamatelo impaziente, ma lo sbottona velocemente,tirando giù cerniera e jeans al meglio delle sue abilità. Si stacca dal loro bacio producendo un sonoro schiocco quando rilascia le labbra di Harry. "Voglio marchiarti" mormora Louis, attaccando le labbra alla gola di Harry, iniziando a succhiare la parte inferiore della mascella. "Per favore?"

"Oh dio, sì" sussurra Harry, piegando la testa in modo da permettere maggiore accesso al collo per Louis. 

Con difficoltà, Louis si tira indietro, ma solo perché se non avrà Harry presto nella sua bocca potrebbe andare in combustione. "Sali sul letto, allora", ordina gentilmente, "nudo".

"Anche tu" risponde Harry, inciampando nel letto mentre si tira giù i jeans peccaminosamente stretti che indossa. "Ti voglio nudo anche io."

"Ok, ok, va bene" balbetta Louis, cercando di distogliere gli occhi dal sedere di Harry, finendo sulle sue mutandine di pizzo nero. Cosa che... wow. Louis non ha mai speso molto tempo a contemplare uomini in lingerie, ma ora crede di aver commesso un grave errore perché anche da dietro Harry sembra peccaminoso.

Louis scuote la testa e torna a ciò che stava facendo, togliendosi la giacca, tirando su la maglietta per poi lanciarla a terra senza cerimonie. Proprio quando sta per aprire i bottoni dei jeans, Louis nota Harry infilare un dito sotto l'elastico delle sue mutande, pronto a toglierle.

"No, aspetta" scoppia Louis, abbastanza per sorprendere il ragazzo più giovane e farlo voltare a guardarlo. Gli occhi di Louis vanno immediatamente sul cavallo di Harry, dove può vedere i contorni del suo cazzo duro attraverso il tessuto delle mutandine. "Tienile per ora." Louis riesce a vedere il rossore che si diffonde sulle guance di Harry mentre guarda verso il basso, mettendo inconsapevolmente una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. "Hey" dice Louis gentilmente, sbottonandosi i jeans, "Harry, sei bellissimo."

Questo fa solo arrossire Harry di più, ma un piccolo sorriso appare sul suo viso quando si posiziona sul letto, quindi Louis capisce di aver detto la cosa giusta. Si toglie velocemente jeans e mutande restando completamente nudo. Non riesce ad evitare di sentirsi un po' sicuro di sè. Non ha esattamente ventanni, dopotutto, ed è sempre stato abbastanza grazioso, ma sa anche che il suo fisico è di alta qualità, avendo iniziato ad allenarsi per poter essere un ottimo Spiderman. 

Ogni piccolo barlume di insicurezza che gli era rimasto sparisce quando incontra lo sguardo affamato di Harry. Avendo dimenticato il suo precedente imbarazzato, ora Harry è steso sul letto per mostrare il proprio corpo a Louis con orgoglio. E mentre gli occhi di Louis si muovono lungo il suo petto ricoperto di tatuaggi, soffermandosi sulla v e sull'infinita lunghezza delle sue gambe, Harry sembra altrettanto affascinato dallo spessore delle cosce di Louis, le curve dei suoi fianchi, e dal modo in cui il suo cazzo duro e pesante gli pende tra le gambe.

Louis quasi vorrebbe chiedergli se gli piace ciò che vede, nel tentativo di aumentare quell'intensa tensione sessuale anche solo un po', ma per una volta non lo farà. Invece si avvicina solo di più, in modo da poter salire sul letto vicino a Harry.

"Ciao" dice piano, accarezzando Harry sotto gli occhi coi pollici.

"Hey" sussura Harry in risposta, guardandogli le labbra. La sua mano si poggia sul petto di Louis prima di posizionarsi sul suo cuore. Giocherella coi peli del suo petto prima di baciarlo di nuovo. "Sei così eccitante" ansima Harry contro la sua bocca, senza dargli la possibilità di ribattere siccome introduce la lingua. Non che Louis si stia lamentando. Proprio no.

Si baciano fino a che non ce la fanno più, fino a quando Louis comincia a pensare che se non si infila il cazzo di Harry in bocca al più presto potrebbe pure morire. Certo, un po' drammatico, ma del resto Louis non è diventato un attore di Hollywood per il suo bell'aspetto. Lascia un ultimo bacio casto sulle labbra di Harry prima di spostarsi verso mascella e collo. Lo morde sulla clavicola, gli lecca i capezzoli e li prende in bocca per succhiarli gentilmente. Poggia dei casti baci anche sui capezzoli in più che scopre sul suo petto piuttosto che commentarli e stuzzica leggermente la pelle sotto il suo ombelico. Lo lecca lungo la sua v e gli rilascia un succhiotto sul bacino. Ogni gesto fa gemere Harry e Louis non può evitare di sentirsi compiaciuto perché è lui che lo sta facendo sentire in quel modo.

Si sposta, quindi, per poter guardare meglio il cazzo di Harry coperto dalla lingerie. La punta sbuca dall'elastico, già imperlata del liquido pre-seminale. Nonostante sia coperto ancora da quel nero, non lascia molto all'immaginazione e ora la bocca di Louis sta sbavando al pensiero della consistenza del cazzo di Harry. E' troppo bello per essere vero e prima o poi dovrà togliergli quelle mutande.

"Le indossi spesso?" chiede Louis, mettendo un dito nell'elastico, pronto a tirarle giù, per le sue lunghe gambe.

"No" risponde Harry mentendo, agitandosi subito. Louis non lo ha ancora toccato ma Harry già reagisce. E' troppo eccitante per Louis, davvero, non desidera altro che un partner reattivo. "No, solo qualche volta" continua, interrotto da un gemito causato dalle dita di Louis sulla punta del suo cazzo, dove raccoglie il suo liquido pre-seminale.

Si mette il dito in bocca per succhiare via il liquido salato con un sorriso diabolico. "Sono contento che tu le abbia indossate oggi, allora" dice con nonchalance, notando l'effetto che sembra avere su Harry.

"Davvero?" dice, metà come una domanda metà come un gemito, "ti piacciono?"

Louis annuisce sincero. "Da morire, piccolo." Si china per lasciare una scia di baci lungo il tessuto, e si siede. "Ma adesso dobbiamo toglierle." Ed è una cosa veloce, passarle lungo le gambe di Harry che lo aiuta muovendo il sedere.

In tutta onestà, è passato parecchio tempo dall'ultima volta che Louis ha avuto davanti un cazzo che non fosse il proprio, ma è abbastanza sicuro che anche se negli ultimi due mesi avesse succhiato una media di due cazzi al giorno, nessuno di essi sarebbe stato comparabile a quello di Harry. Di sicuro Harry ha il cazzo più bello che Louis abbia mai visto, il più bello tra tutti quelli che ha avuto il piacere di succhiare. E' lungo, denso, duro - tutto ciò che Louis cerca in un cazzo, in pratica. Realizza che i cazzi non devono essere necessariamente carini, ma non trova altre parole per descrivere quello di Harry.

Normalmente passerebbe del tempo a rilasciare succhiotti sul suo interno cosce, facendogli sudare quello che vuole davvero, prendendo il suo cazzo in bocca. Ma stavolta è diverso. C'è una certa urgenza che gli scorre sotto pelle come se tutto questo debba accadere il più velocemente possibile ma, allo stesso tempo, con molta lentezza, per poterlo ripetere, assaporare e far sì che duri per sempre.

Alla fine lo prende in bocca, e se i gemiti di Harry possono significare qualcosa, vuol dire solo che è sulla sua stessa barca.

"Louis" geme Harry, mentre Louis gli lecca la punta. Riesce a sentire la sua mano che gli scompiglia i capelli, rovinando il ciuffo che aveva creato ad arte, ma non gli importa.  
"Dio, Louis, mi piace così tanto."

Louis sorride contro il cazzo di Harry per il complimento, alquanto ridicolo, certo, ma far felice Harry lo rende felice. E a proposito di rendergli piacere, ci mette poco ad infilarselo in bocca. Lecca lì dove c'è ancora del liquido, spingendosi più in basso. E' passato del tempo da quando ha avuto a che fare con un cazzo del genere, e comunque non vuole che Harry si accorga di quanto è arrugginito. Vuole che se ne venga via con le sue grandi abilità nel far pompini. Ma Harry ce lo ha grosso, quindi Louis non riesce a metterlo tutto in bocca senza affogarsi, quindi chiude la mano attorno alla base, lì dove la sua bocca non riesce a coprire. L'altra mano va a stuzzicare i testicoli, giocherellandoci con le dita.

Harry geme ancora e ancora, sembra non riuscire a fermarsi, e Louis adora il fatto che sembri essere una persona rumorosa a letto. Non c'è niente di peggio per Louis che non sapere se l'uomo con cui sta stia godendo di quel che stanno facendo. Niente lo mette di buonumore più del sapere di far godere il proprio partner, e il modo in cui Harry geme e affonda le dita nei capelli di Louis non fa che spronarlo a mandare avanti un ottimo lavoro.

Louis si muove su e giù lungo il cazzo di Harry, respirando col naso in modo da non doversene staccare. Si permette anche di raschiarlo nella parte inferiore, facendo muovere in avanti il più giovane. Fortunatamente non può fare più di così, ma stringe comunque la punta in segno di avvertimento. Non fa altro che farlo gemere ancora più forte e adesso Louis si sta domandando se a Harry piaccia farlo violento. Non è sicuramente un tipo di conversazione da prima notte insieme, ma se Harry vuole passare con Louis più di una notte, forse dovrebbero affrontarla.

Eventualmente, potrebbe continuare a succhiare il cazzo di Harry per portarlo al limite ma non oltre, e decidere poi di fargli vedere di che pasta è davvero fatto. E' ormai già abituato alla forma del cazzo di Harry, di qualsiasi cazzo, potrebbe dire, e ne rilascia la base dalle mani. Le pianta sui fianchi di Harry, tenendolo premuto in modo efficace, tanto da non farlo saltar su, rilassa la gola e affonda fino in fondo al suo cazzo. Non si ferma fino a che il naso non gli tocca la pancia e il più giovane bestemmia sopra di lui. Una delle mani di Harry gli stringe i capelli, lì dove è sepolta, mentre l'altra riposa gentilmente sulla schiena di Louis senza applicare alcuna pressione.

"Louis, cazzo, non riesco..." Harry geme con voce rotta, stringendo i capelli di Louis ancora di più. "Sto per venire, Lou, davvero, non riesco... per favore, io..."

Qualunque cosa stia cercando di dire, non riesce ad esprimerla, e Louis preme appena più forte i pollici nell'anca di Harry, e spera risponda abbastanza. Ha le lacrime agli occhi per lo sforzo, e ha avuto il cazzo di Harry in bocca solo per pochi secondi, ma è comunque disorientante. Continua comunque a lavorarci attorno e sembra essere l'ultima goccia per Harry che si abbandona ad un ultimo gemito ed una tirata di capelli che avverte Louis abbastanza per farlo allontanare giusto in tempo per vedere Harry venirgli in bocca. E' caldo e salato e, Louis non vuole mentire dicendo che sa di buono, ma comunque quello di Harry non è sicuramente sporco. E, beh, ha inghiottito sperma il cui sapore gli ricorda quell'episodio di Sex and the city in cui Samantha va con uno e poi gli fa bere il proprio liquido per quanto faceva schifo. Quindi Harry ha davvero un cazzo ed uno sperma che non gli fa venire voglia di imbavagliarsi e, davvero, sta iniziando a chiedersi se sia troppo presto per innamorarsi anche dell'uomo.

Cioè, lo è, e lui non lo è, ma comunque.

Si stacca dal cazzo di Harry per salire meglio sul letto e trovarsi sopra di lui. Sembra assolutamente peccaminoso e bellissimo sotto di lui. Ha evitato di toccarsi preferendo quel pompino, anche se solo la più piccola stimolazione potrebbe farlo venire, è stato troppo eccitante. Ora, infatti, il suo cazzo è lì duro tra le sue gambe, in attesa di attenzioni. Vuole ancora scopare con Harry, ma si domanda anche se si è ripreso da tutto quello che è appena successo, se ha bisogno di tempo, e se comunque lo vuole ancora. Per ora si limita a baciargli le labbra gonfie. Ha ancora il suo sapore in bocca e Harry geme quando le loro labbra entrano in contatto.

Si baciano pigramente per un po', le loro bocche si muovono languidamente mentre Harry sembra tornare in sé. Magari le sue mani si spostano da dove stavano verso la schiena di Louis, seguendo la linea della spina dorsale fino al sedere. Louis geme sulle sue labbra quando Harry gli stringe le natiche, le sue mani grandi riescono a coprirle quasi interamente. Harry deve aver preso il gemito di Louis come un incoraggiamento, perché sposta una delle mani dal culo al suo cazzo.

E' tutto così meraviglioso, come se fosse un'esperienza extracorporea, e Louis geme ancora, non riesce ad evitarlo. Probabilmente non riuscirebbe a stare calmo neanche se la sua vita dipendesse da quello.

"Harry..." mormora contro le sue labbra, mettendosi indietro quel tanto che basta per poter parlare al ragazzo sotto di lui. Si piega ad afferrare il polso di Harry quando il più giovane rilascia la presa attorno al cazzo di Louis per permettergli di muovere il braccio tra loro e baciare il dorso della sua mano. 

Harry si sente confuso e forse anche un po' ferito, poiché pensa che Louis lo abbia fermato perché non gli piaceva o semplicemente non vuole che lo tocchi. Potrebbe mai. Conosce il suo corpo abbastanza bene per sapere che il suo tempo di recupero non è stato comunque abbastanza.

"Puoi venire di nuovo, tesoro?" chiede Louis, baciandogli l'angolo della bocca. Può ancora sentirlo chiaramente in bocca e ogni cosa, letteralmente ogni cosa su questa notte con Harry si sta facendo troppo, troppo bollente. "Puoi venire sul mio cazzo?" chiede, e sorride quando vede Harry realizzare quel che ha chiesto.

Louis mette di nuovo la mano attorno al cazzo bagnato di Harry e il più piccolo ansima ma non lo ferma. Lo sta guardando con gli occhi spalancati, sembrando dissoluto, sopraffatto e così tenero allo stesso tempo. "Mi permetterai di tirarti fuori un altro orgasmo, piccolo? Vuoi farmi sentire ancora un pò di quell'ardore da ventenne?"

"Lo dici come se dovessi iniziare a pensare che tu abbia una specie di fissa per l'età" dice Harry, e subito Louis può sentire il suo cazzo che si indurisce di nuovo nella sua mano mentre lo stringe.

Scuote il capo. "Dio, no" ride, staccandosi dal suo cazzo per poggiargli entrambe le mani sulle spalle. Mantiene i propri occhi puntati nei suoi. "E' solo che non riesco a credere che sto scopando con uno che era un teenager fino a ieri. Non puoi neanche bere in America." Si piega per poggiargli un casto bacio sulle labbra. E' fin troppo tenero comparato a quello che è stato il loro incontro fino a quel momento. E' troppo familiare per la loro situazione, ma Louis non vuole soffermarcisi troppo. "Che cosa ci fai con un vecchio brontolone come me?" chiede teneramente, sfiorando il naso di Harry col proprio, quasi incrociando gli occhi pur di non perdere il contatto visivo. Vuole dire a Harry che potrebbe avere chiunque, e sicuramente qualcuno della sua età, non dovrebbe andare in giro a provarci coi più grandi, ma non è né il momento né il luogo e non è nemmeno da Louis dire certe cose a Harry. Sarebbe ipocrita, dato che vorrebbe solo ringraziarlo per avergli offerto la possibilità di svoltare la serata.

Muove di nuovo il naso verso quello di Harry. "E' la barba?" si interroga, sorridendo nel modo in cui lui sa che il suo viso andrà ad arricciarsi, illuminando le piccole zampe di gallina che ha ottenuto negli anni. "E' quella?" Strofina le guance contro quelle di Harry giocosamente, graffiandolo scherzosamente, mentre l'altro ragazzo ride sotto di lui, le fossette profonde in bella vista. Il cuore di Louis perde un battito. "E' quella a farti eccitare?"

Harry scuote la testa ridendo ancora. E' bellissimo, coi capelli sparsi sul cuscino a fargli da corona, e sta sorridendo, così profondamente che Louis potrebbe bere dalle sue fossette se fosse inclinato nel modo giusto. Sembra felice e appagato, e qualcosa si smuove nello stomaco di Louis al pensiero che sia lui a farlo sentire così.

Harry si erge un po' e mette le mani sul collo di Louis, sorridendogli serenamente trattenendo le risate. "Mi piacciono gli uomini più grandi" afferma, come se fosse una cosa normale da dire nella sua vita di tutti i giorni. Louis si domanda quanti altri uomini della sua età si siano portati Harry a letto, e quanti di loro fossero più vecchi. Gli fa chiedere se sia per caso una cosa che fa normalmente, se è così che va per lui e Louis sia solo un'altra persona da aggiungere alla lista delle sue scopate. Gli fa chiedere se per caso tutto quello che sta provando e ha pensato sia a senso unico. E' una sensazione orribile, dei pensieri orribili, e vorrebbe non averli, non dovrebbe giudicare la vita sessuale di Harry in quel modo. Alla fine prenderà tutto quello che Harry vorrà offrirgli.

Harry tira Louis verso di sé, posandogli gentilmente una mano sulla guancia. Lo bacia dolcemente, in evidente contrasto coi loro cazzi duri che si scontrano dalla posizione in cui si trovano, con Louis sulle ginocchia di Harry. "Mi piaci tu" afferma Harry quando si stacca, e questo... questo momento è troppo tenero per la loro attuale situazione, ma funziona, in qualche modo funziona, e Louis non può fare altro che accettarlo. Definitivamente.

Sente i cattivi pensieri sparire e sorride a Harry di rimando. "Anche tu mi piaci" afferma. Ed è la verità, potrà non sapere molto di Harry, ma quello che sa gli piace, e non vede l'ora di conoscere quello che ancora non sa. Spera di riuscire a scoprire tutto di lui.

"Mi piaceresti anche di più se mi scopassi, per dire" dice Harry, poi, sogghignando apertamente.

Louis gli pizzica il fianco in risposta, ridendo quando Harry si imbroncia. "Girati, allora, piccolo, sulle ginocchia per me, ok?" dice Louis, muovendo i fianchi di Harry. "Devo solo prendere lubrificante e un preservativo."

Scende dal letto, ignorando il suo cazzo duro e caldo tra le gambe, ignorato e sul punto di esplodere. Apre un cassetto del suo comodino per afferrare il lubrificante e cercare un preservativo. Non trova niente, e gli passa subito per la mente come un flash la scena di lui che, la settimana prima, ha buttato una confezione intera perché scaduta. Cazzo. Onestamente non aveva considerato la possibilità di scopare con qualcuno nell'immediato futuro, quindi non aveva ancora provveduto a comprarne altri. Tipico, davvero. Fottutamente tipico.

Deve aver detto qualcosa ad alta voce, perché la successiva cosa che nota è Harry che parla. "Qualcosa non va?" dice, sembrando preoccupato, ed è così dolce che un semplice 'cazzo' pronunciato da Louis possa farlo preoccupare.

Louis gli sorride mortificato, rendendosi conto improvvisamente di trovarsi di fronte ad un Harry nudo, con un'erezione prominente a vista d'occhio. Si è esercitato abbastanza senza indossare nulla, da non essere poi così infastidito dalla nudità, ma c'è ancora qualcosa riguardo a questo momento, al modo in cui gli occhi di Harry lo stanno guardando, che lo fa sentire vulnerabile, che gli fa venire voglia di coprirlo con un foglio o qualcosa del genere. E' una cosa stupida, perché sa che è bellissimo, che il suo corpo non ha nulla di cui lamentarsi, ma per la prma volta dopo tanto tempo si preoccupa di cosa potrebbe pensare qualcuno di lui, se magari Harry riesce a vedere tutte le imperfezioni del suo corpo. Spera davvero di no.

"Non è che per caso hai un preservativo, vero?" chiede, scrollando le spalle mortificato, cercando di far sparire quei pensieri dalla sua testa.

Harry scoppia a ridere, in maniera involontariamente troppo sonora. Mette una mano di fronte alla sua bocca simulando una faccia scioccata e "mi dispiace" dice con un ghigno "li hai finiti?"

"Non era previsto che portassi a casa qualcuno" dice con onestà, sedendosi al bordo del letto e tirando il lenzuolo attorno ai fianchi.

"Quindi sono speciale?" chiede Harry, dunque, un sorrisetto malizioso gli appare sulle labbra. Si arrampica su Louis, nudo e fiero, togliendogli di dosso quel lenzuolo ed esponendolo ancora, prima di mettere le sue gambe da giraffa in modo da trovarsi a cavalcioni su Louis. 

"Fortunato, più che altro" lo prende in giro Louis, le mani che si fermano a stringergli i fianchi. 

"Io mi sento fortunato" ammette Harry con onestà, giocando coi capelli che si trovano sulla nuca di Louis. "Mi sentirei più fortunato se mi scopassi, in verità".

"Mi dispiace" dice Louis, abbassando lo sguardo, "se avessi saputo che ti avrei portato a casa ne avrei comprati altri."

"Hey" dice Harry, dunque, con gentilezza, il dito che scende a sfiorargli la parte bassa della mascella, per tirargli su il viso quel tanto che basta per far sì che possano guardarsi negli occhi. "Neanche io ne ho" ammette, e Louis cerca di calmare la delusione nel suo intestino. Possono fare tante altre cose, non devono necessariamente scopare. Lo avrebbe davvero voluto. "Non lo avevo pianificato neanche io, ma insomma..." Harry fa una pausa di un attimo, sembrando esitante ed imbarazzato, e Louis si acciglia mentre si chiede cosa Harry stia cercando di dire. "Potremmo ancora... voglio dire... farlo senza? Voglio dire, sono pulito, lo giuro. E... lo sei anche tu, vero?" Lo sta guardando fisso negli occhi, così serio che Louis non ha dubbi sul fatto che sia completamente sincero.

E ovvio che Louis è pulito, e lo dice a Harry, ancora cercando di registrare il fatto che Harry abbia suggerito di farlo senza. Dio, è questo che fanno i ventenni di oggi?

"Ovviamente non dobbiamo farlo per forza se ti senti a disagio" tira fuori, "è solo che voglio davvero sentirti dentro di me, mi piacerebbe tanto se venissi dentro di me." Si piega e bacia Louis sulle labbra due volte, ed è abbastanza come distrazione aggiunta ai loro cazzi che riposano sul loro grembo, muovendosi l'uno contro l'altro man mano che Harry si sposta per il bacio.

"E' da irresponsabili, Harold" lo rimprovera gentilmente, palpando leggermente quel lembo di pelle sotto il suo occhio sinistro. Gli sorride gentilmente, e ha preso la sua decisione, e pensa che Harry potrebbe dirgli di aver fatto lo stesso quando gli sorride timidamente, pieno di speranza.

"Mi fido di te" gli dice serio "ok?"

"Va bene, va bene" annuisce Louis, baciandolo velocemente, "ok allora."

Il sorriso che Harry gli fa in risposta è accecante e si toglie subito da sopra Louis per rimettersi a quattro zampe. Gli si presenta senza alcuna preoccupazione ed è lusinghiero che Harry sia così sicuro di sé e della sua pelle ad appena ventanni - Louis di certo non lo era. E' probabilmente qualcosa di necessario nell'universo in cui lavora Harry, ma Louis pensa che sia dovuto anche alla sua natura. Sembra così a suo agio con se stesso, ben oltre la sua età sicuramente. Indossa smalto per unghie e lingerie femminile, è sicuramente una fonte di ispirazione solo a guardarlo.

Non merita altro che essere adorato e, anche se questa sarà l'unica notte che passerà con lui, Louis farà in modo che Harry se la ricordi. Louis farà in modo di non avanzare alcuna pretesa da maniaco sessuale. Infatti, ad essere onesti, è passato tanto tempo dall'ultima volta che ha avuto la compagnia di qualcosa che non fosse la sua stessa mano, ma ha sempre voluto essere approfondito e dimostrare di essere il migliore. Che sia sesso o qualsiasi altra attività. Viene da un universo molto competitivo, ci vive da quando aveva diciassette anni, è abituato a dare tutto o niente. Ha sempre lavorato ardentemente per essere il migliore, perché se non sarai tu, ci sarà sempre una lunga sfilza di altre persone pronte a prendere il tuo posto. C'è sempre una piccola parte di persone che spererà che tu fallisca in modo da poter far loro il tuo lavoro. E' molto stressante qualche volta, ma quella mentalità è molto utile per quello che si trova adesso a portata di mano.

"Ti fotterò così bene, piccolo" mormora sulla spalla di Harry mentre gliela bacia. Poi si tira indietro al suono del gemito di Harry, accomodandosi dietro di lui per aprire la bottiglia di lubrificante con un pop. Ricopre velocemente le dita del liquido per poter finalmente aprire l'orifizio di Harry. Normalmente gli piace prendersi il suo tempo per aprire il proprio partner, gli piace vedere come il partner goda del fingering, quando Louis lo fa urlare usando solo le dita o, qualche volta, solo la bocca. Lo adora, e pensa che anche a Harry piacerebbe, ma c'è anche una parte di lui che ricorda che Harry è già venuto una volta, e Louis vuole davvero, davvero che Harry venga mentre gli è dentro, questa volta, e non con le dita. Il suo cazzo palpita al pensiero di finire sepolto fino in fondo al buco caldo di Harry, e Louis applica una impercettibile pressione su quel buco con l'indice, ansioso di iniziare quella che si spera sarà una grande scopata.

Spinge il primo dito all'interno piano, volendo dare a Harry il tempo di abituarsi prima di sforbiciare seriamente, ma appena ne inserisce la metà Harry già ansima e mormora "per favore". Per un secondo, Louis non è sicuro che sia una cosa bella o brutta, quindi tira di nuovo fuori il dito.

"Dio, Louis" continua Harry, "cazzo, non hai idea di come sia già bellissimo. Mi sento benissimo, così bene. Ma non posso... per favore... non posso resistere. Non indugiare, non riesco più a sopportarlo. Sbrigati, per favore. Per favore, voglio solo sentirti dentro di me, Lou, Lou..."

"Shhh" lo interrompe, posizionando la mano libera alla base della sua schiena, accarezzandola dolcemente. Preme il dito dentro Harry in una spinta costante, ed inizia a pomparlo accuratamente. "Shh, piccolo, è tutto a posto, farò in fretta. Tutto quello che vuoi, lo prometto, basta dire una parola." Non è il meno sorpreso nel realizzare che ogni parola che ha detto è sincera al cento per cento.

Da quel momento passa velocemente a due dita, e poi eventualmente a tre. Gliene darebbe anche quattro se i gemiti del ragazzo davanti a lui non gli apparissero disperati a punto tale da fargli capire che non riuscirebbe a prenderne di più. Sta diventando velocemente il suono preferito di Louis. Quasi spera non sembri troppo antietico se lo registrasse. Ascoltarlo avrebbe potuto alimentare ogni singola masturbata che si sarebbe fatto per tutta la vita. 

Si ferma a tre dita, sia perché sembrano entrambi disperati e anche perché Harry si sente più sciolto per far sì che non sembri troppo doloroso. Potrebbe pungere un po', ma quando non lo fa, ed inoltre Louis sta diventando sempre più sicuro che Harry non sarebbe contrario ad anche un solo accenno di dolore. E' una teoria da testare in un'altra occasione, magari. Questa volta vuole che sia lenta, sensuale, e che li faccia uscire pazzi entrambi.

Il riscaldamento nella stanza è acceso sebbene sia Aprile, perché Louis è notoriamente una persona dal sangue freddo e non ci mette molto a congelarsi. Forse sono stati gli anni spesi a Los Angeles all'inizio della sua carriera a fottere il tuo termometro interno, perché proveniendo dall'Inghilterra uno potrebbe pensare che possa essere più elastico. Indipendentemente da questo, però, significa che la temperatura nella stanza è in costante aumento mentre sono sempre più concentrati su quello che stanno facendo, e la schiena sta iniziando ad imperlarsi di un leggero velo di sudore. Louis non può fare a meno di pensare quanto la cosa sia eccitante, immaginandosi di fotterlo mentre la sua schiena sudata sbatte contro il petto bagnato di Louis. Vuole baciargli la nuca e mordergli la spalla per testare un po' la teoria del dolore.

Si muove in avanti abbastanza per poter baciare la base della schiena di Harry, bagnandosi le labbra. Se le lecca mentre tira fuori le dita per raggiungere il lubrificante pronto a coprire il suo cazzo del suo contenuto, più che pronto a spingersi dentro Harry.

Louis si poggia sugli stinchi, assicurandosi che la posizione sia confortevole, mentre colpisce il suo cazzo ormai bagnato.

"Sei sicuro di volerlo?" chiede di nuovo a Harry, non può non farlo. E' un po' stupido, perché lo ha già fatto eccitare, lo ha già fatto venire una volta, e gli ha messo le dita dentro per prepararlo. E ancora adesso il consenso di Harry è importante per lui, molto importante.

"Louuuuuu" si lamenta Harry, agitando il sedere con impazienza, "credi che starei qui a quattro zampe a gemere il tuo nome se non lo volessi? Lo voglio, lo voglio da morire. Potresti, per favore, fottermi?"

Louis non può evitare di sorridere a questo punto. "Vieni qui, allora, tesoro", dice, rimanendo seduto sugli stinchi, stringendo lentamente il suo cazzo.

Harry lo guarda oltre la spalla, un sopracciglio alzato con aria interrogativa. "Hai intenzione di farmi fare tutto il lavoro?" chiede, ma non può lamentarsene troppo, visto che Harry si sposta subito per andargli incontro. "Sei questo tipo di gentiluomo? Pensi che il lato positivo di andare con qualcuno più grande è che si prenderà cura di te?"

Louis gli sorride ironicamente ed ignora volutamente l'ironia di quelle parole per quanto concerne la sua personale esperienza. Louis si prenderà cura di Harry. Proprio come gli ha detto.

"Mi prenderò cura di te, piccolo, lo prometto. Ti farò stare tanto bene."

"Lo stai già facendo" gli confessa Harry timidamente. Si morde le labbra guardando Louis insicuro. "Posso...?" si affievolisce, come se non fosse sicuro di quel che sta chiedendo ed è ben lontano da quel Harry sicuro di sé che Louis ha incontrato al club, ma è ancora amorevole come qualsiasi altra versione di lui che possa mai incontrare.

"Vieni qui, Harry" gli dice di nuovo, raggiungendo con le mani la soffice pelle dei suoi fianchi. "Va bene così? O vuoi che stiamo faccia a faccia?"

"No" dice Harry scuotendo la testa per raddoppiare l'enfasi. "No, mi piacerebbe provare così."

"Posizione nuova?" chiede Louis, allungando il collo per poggiare un tenero bacio sulla spalla sudata di Harry, mentre lo aiuta ad allinerarsi meglio sul suo grembo, la schiena contro il petto di Louis.

"Esatto" sussurra Harry, poggiando una mano sulla coscia di Louis, "tutto sembra nuovo con te."

Il cuore di Louis sussulta e beh, mentirebbe se dicesse che gli sta venendo sempre più difficile considerare questa solo l'avventura di una notte. Perché non lo sembra affatto. Sta iniziando a considerarla come qualcosa di più e spera che Harry stia facendo lo stesso.

"Sei meraviglioso", sussurra Louis mentre guida Harry verso il suo cazzo. Lo circonda con una mano, cullando con l'altra la sua anca, mentre affonda verso il basso, prendendo la lunghezza di Louis poco alla volta.

"Nrrggghh", è tutto quello che Harry riesce a rispondere, il respiro che gli esce fuori a sbuffi profondi quando finalmente Louis si fa strada dentro di lui. Harry si siede sulle cosce di Louis a gambe spalancate, disposte ai lati di Louis. La sua schiena è pressata contro il suo petto e piega la testa all'indietro per poggiarla sulla spalla di Louis quanto può nonostante la differenza di altezza. Louis inclina la testa di lato per potergli baciare la guancia, mentre il più piccolo resta seduto, come se avesse bisogno di un momento.

Louis può simpatizzare, definitivamente, perché il meraviglioso calore che avvolge il suo cazzo al momento non ha niente a che vedere con quello che ha immaginato anche nei suoi sogni più selvaggi. Per quanto gli sia piaciuto sentire Harry stretto attorno alle sue dita prima, non è niente a confronto con l'averlo stretto e caldo attorno al suo cazzo. Per qualche secondo Louis è certo di essere morto e finito in paradiso, ma poi Harry si sposta un po', il cazzo di Louis si muove solo un po' dentro di lui, ma è sufficiente per far imperlare la sua punta di liquido pre-seminale, abbastanza per inviare incredibili ondate di piacere attraverso Louis. Di sicuro questo è meglio di qualsiasi cosa il Paradiso possa offrire, sicuramente questo tipo di piacere può essere provato solo da qualcuno di vivo, ma comunque, se si potesse morire per il troppo piacere, Louis è pronto a farsi strada verso la tomba.

Louis gira la mano attorno alla vita di Harry ignorando il suo cazzo di proposito. Sospetta che, dal momento che Harry è già venuto, non ci metterà molto a venire di nuovo, e Louis ha piani più interessanti di una mano sul suo cazzo per il suo prossimo orgasmo.

"Sei così bravo", mormora nell'orecchio di Harry, mordendone il lobo con delicatezza. Ed è vero, Harry è assolutamente incredibile. C'è qualcosa riguardo a questa posizione che permette una vicinanza quasi insopportabile. Louis è dentro Harry completamente, così a fondo che sembra a malapena impossibile, senza lasciare alcuno spazio tra loro.

"Davvero?" sospira Harry, un gemito a seguire quando Louis si spinge ancora dentro di lui.

"Davvero" conferma Louis, iniziando ad aver seriamente fiducia in se stesso. Usa i muscoli dei glutei per darsi uno slancio, stringendoli ad ogni spinta verso l'altro, riuscendo a far uscire fuori dalla bocca di Harry dei gemiti ogni volta. Non è mai stato tanto grato per l'allenamento che ha fatto nell'ultimo periodo, sa che è solo grazie all'incredibile numero di squat che ha fatto negli anni se può permettersi di darlo a Harry senza stancarsi.

Lui spinge e Harry gli si stringe attorno, i corpi sudati che scivolano l'uno contro l'altro. Ci sono gocce di sudore che gli cadono dal viso, la temperatura nella stanza continua a salire. Louis poggia la bocca sulla scapola di Harry, baciandola e leccandone il sudore. E' delizioso. Ogni cosa di Harry è deliziosa e Louis sembra attratto da qualsiasi cosa di lui, dalla sua voce amorevole, al sapore del suo sudore, fino alla vista del suo meraviglioso pene. Louis morde la spalla di Harry, affondandogli i denti nella carne per poi baciarlo lì dove ha lasciato i segni. Harry gli si stringe attorno, mentre Louis si muove dentro di lui con quel ritmo lento che sembrano aver costruito insieme, tirando fuori un gemito sconnesso che somiglia tanto ad un 'Lou' o a niente di niente. Solo quel suono sprona Louis ancora di più.

Riesce ad andare in alto abbastanza per affondare le dita tra i capelli di Harry, ma trova che quella crocchia gli impedisca di farlo come si deve, cosa che non vorrebbe. Tira l'elastico gentilmente, cercando di scioglierlo dai suoi capelli, e lo lancia di lato quando ci riesce. I capelli di Harry sembrano essere molto lunghi e ricci, arrivando ben oltre le sue spalle. Profumano di mele e brillano come se appartenessero al capo di una principessa Disney. Louis affonda la mano che non tiene Harry per i fianchi tra i suoi capelli, tirandoli quel tanto che basta per far sì che Harry gli dia libero accesso alla pelle del suo collo.

Senza mai lasciare a metà Harry o i suoi capelli e sicuramente senza interrompere il ritmo con cui sta rilasciando calore dentro di lui, Louis aggancia la bocca al suo collo come se fosse un vampiro affamato e Harry la sua unica possibilità di sopravvivenza. Morde, lecca, succhia, mentre i fianchi continuano a muoversi contro Harry, il suo calore lo prosciuga mentre si stringe attorno al suo membro.

E' stato così concentrato su Harry, così concentrato sul farlo stare bene da non notare quanto sia vicino ad un orgasmo lui stesso fino a che non si trova di fronte ad una incredibile felicità. Non aveva pianificato di venire per primo, e non che contasse dato che Harry era già avanti di un orgasmo, ma ora che le cose sembrano aver preso questa strada, qualsiasi nuova possibilità sta diventando ovvia per Louis.

"Dio, Harry" geme sul collo di Harry, baciandolo sul polso e sui segni che gli ha lasciato. "Dio, sei meraviglioso, sono così vicino."

"Per favore, toccami" piagnucola Harry in risposta, le sue dita a scavare nelle cosce di Louis. "Per favore, dio Louis, sei incredibile. Per favore, toccami, non ce la faccio..."

"Shh." Louis lo bacia lungo la schiena, i fianchi che tremano lungo il sedere di Harry. "Non ancora, tesoro. Ho intenzione di prendermi cura di te. Posso mangiarti? Ti piacerebbe?"

"Louis" geme Harry, sospirando mentre sente Louis duro dentro di lui con disperazione. "Per favore, per favore, ti prego..."

"Posso, Harry?" lo interrompe, stringendo la presa su di lui. "Mi permetterai di mangiarti finché non verrai?"

"Sì!" geme Harry, le unghie a graffiare la pelle delle cosce di Louis. "Sì, sì, per favore."

"Bene, piccolo" dice Louis, stringendo la presa sui capelli di Harry. "Sei così bravo, Harry, dio, così buono attorno a me, ci sono così vicino. Adesso verrò, ok? Io verrò e poi ti mangerò fino a che non verrai su tutte le lenzuola, va bene?"

"Sì" geme Harry "oh dio, sì è decisamente okay."

"Bene" dice Louis semplicemente, dando un'ultima tirata ai capelli di Harry prima di rilasciarli. "Puoi rimetterti a quattro zampe, tesoro?"

Harry annuisce e riesce a rimettersi in posizione senza che Louis esca da lui, cosa che lascia Louis molto impressionato. Mentre Louis ha decisamente amato la posizione in cui si trovavano, il modo in cui i loro corpi bagnati scivolassero l'uno contro l'altro, il modo in cui sia stato tutto caldo, lento e sensuale, vuole di più, adesso. Ha bisogno di sbattere dentro Harry, di cavalcare l'onda dell'orgasmo finché non vede le stelle, fino a che non affonda dentro Harry in un modo talmente intimo che una prima scopata non potrebbe mai essere.

Dondola ancora una volta dentro Harry, due, tre, inseguendo disperatamente il suo orgasmo, colpendo apparentemente Harry lì dove gli piace di più, se i suoi lamenti stanno ad indicare questo, prima di venire dentro di lui con un ultimo tremolio dei fianchi. Ha entrambe le mani che stringono i fianchi di Harry, le dita affondate nella pelle soffice, e rilascia un lungo gemito, muovendo il suo cazzo dentro Harry mentre tira fuori il resto del suo orgasmo.

E' incredibile. E' stato tutto incredibile, davvero. Il calore di Harry e il suo corpo meraviglioso, i suoi gemiti sospirati e quelli più acuti. Il modo in cui si sente attorno a Louis è così bello che Louis non ha idea di come potrebbe mai tornare alla sua mano. E adesso Harry è pieno del suo sperma e, cazzo, non è che voglia marchiare il territorio, sa che adesso ne avrebbe il diritto, ma c'è una cavernicola parte di lui che è così compiaciuta al pensiero di aver marchiato Harry come sua proprietà. Ed è davvero ridicolo perché Harry non è di nessun altro se non di se stesso, nemmeno se stessero insieme, ma comunque si è fidato e ha permesso a Louis di farlo e Louis è davvero più colpito e onorato di quanto potrebbe mai ammettere.

Ritorna in sé abbastanza velocemente, ancora concentrato su quel che deve fare. Harry è il suo unico pensiero al momento, e gli ha promesso del rimming, e non ha nessuna intenzione di non farlo solo perché gli è venuto un orgasmo pazzesco. E' un uomo di parola, e comunque lo voglia chiamare, ha intenzione di portare di nuovo Harry all'orgasmo usando la lingua nel suo culo e le mani attorno al suo cazzo. 

Scivola fuori da Harry gentilmente, sentendosi appagato. E' abbastanza sicuro che, appena avrà portato Harry ad un altro livello, sverrà nel letto e non si sveglierà per molte, molte ore. Non è più giovane come una volta, ovviamente, e ormai è abituato ad alzarsi alle sette ogni mattina per allenarsi, come se non bastasse, quindi far tardi la notte non è più il suo forte. Sa di avere solo ventotto anni, ma il suo lavoro lo fa sentire come se ne avesse quarantotto.

Andando alla ricerca dell'ultimo rimasuglio di energia, non vuole perdere altro tempo. Si mette più comodo possibile, e scivola giù finché la sua faccia non è in perfetta direzione dell'orifizio di Harry. Il suo stesso sperma cola da quel buco rosa e se non avesse appena avuto un orgasmo, solo quella vista gliene avrebbe procurato uno immediatamente. Ovviamente è già concentrato sul far star bene Harry.

Preme contro il suo buco prima di metterci le labbra, lasciando che le dita ne catturino i contorni facendolo sospirare leggermente. Louis non ha intenzione di stuzzicarlo più di così, non questa volta almeno, quindi lecca una striscia di grasso lungo il buco di Harry, sentendo sulla lingua il suo stesso sperma immediatamente. Usa le mani per poter sentire di più l'impudenza di Harry, permettendo maggiore accesso a bocca e lingua. Bacia il buco di Harry castamente una volta, prima di lapparlo un paio di volte con la lingua. Alla fine, quando pensa che i gemiti di Harry si siano fatti abbastanza disperati, pungola la lingua contro il buco, scivolando oltre il bordo e poi dentro di lui. Il sapore del suo stesso sperma è addirittura più forte in questo punto, e può sentirlo sulla lingua e lo infila dentro e fuori Harry.  
"Ah, ah" ansima Harry di fronte a lui, con tutto il corpo che gli trema. Louis non può fare a meno di rimanere impressionato dal fatto che riesca a tenersi su solo con le braccia, che non sia ancora caduto di faccia contro il materasso, ma sembra abbia sottovalutato la forza dei bicipiti di Harry ed è sicuramente qualcosa di cui Louis non si lamenterà. "Ti prego, oh dio, cazzo. E' bellissimo", cantilena Harry e Louis non può che sentirsi compiaciuto. E' lui, in fondo, che sta facendo sentire Harry in quel modo, è come una grande realizzazione, dopotutto.

Continua a fotterlo con la lingua, facendo uscire vari suoni di piacere all'altro ragazzo. Eventualmente, stacca la presa dalle pareti del suo buco, permettendo di averle più strette alle sue guance mentre usa le sue mani ora libere per circondare la vita di Harry e afferrare il suo cazzo con una e le palle con l'altra. Comincia a tirare sul suo cazzo a ritmo con la lingua, premendo sulla punta bagnata. E' una prova di tempo e multitasking, cercare di pompare il cazzo di Harry, roteare le sua palle tra le dita e fottergli il culo con la lingua, e Louis non è mai stato molto coordinato, ma qualche volta può farcela.

Harry sicuramente non sembra lamentarsi, mentre il suono dei suoi gemiti non fa che aumentare e il suo corpo trema sempre più ora che il secondo orgasmo sembra ogni secondo pù vicino. Louis adora il fatto che Harry neanche provi a non essere rumoroso, come semplicemente permetta a Louis di sentire quanto sia vicino, come lo stia agognando, come ci sia dentro. Louis adora la sensazione di far sentire qualcuno in quel modo, adora il fatto che non ci siano dubbi che Harry ne stia godendo. E' onesto e sincero, ed è solo una delle cose, in una lista molto, molto lunga che Louis ha già stilato, che trova adorabili di Harry.

"Io..." ansima Harry, quasi piange, "sto per... io sto per..." Louis stringe la presa sul cazzo di Harry ancora un po', e lo pompa più forte, più velocemente, fottendolo senza sosta con la lingua. "Io..." dice un'ultima volta prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito acuto, venendo nel pugno di Louis quando l'orgasmo lo investe.

Harry trema e ansima lasciandosi andare al suo secondo orgasmo mentre Louis allenta la presa sul suo cazzo e tira via la lingua dal suo orifizio, leccando via tutto il suo liquido un'ultima volta prima di sedersi. Harry crolla di fronte a Louis, apparendo dissoluto e appagato, i ricci un completo disastro sparsi per tutto il letto di Louis come una marionetta a cui siano stati tagliati i fili. Ha gli occhi chiusi e Louis si preoccupa se per caso lo ha distrutto o si è semplicemente addormentato.

"Harry..." prova a dire, poggiando una mano sulla sua spalla umida, "Harry, è..."

"Vieni qui" mormora Harry lentamente, aprendo un occhio per poter guardare Louis. Mette una mano a mezz'aria nel tentativo di tirare Louis più verso di sé ma sembra non averne le forze necessarie.

Louis si stende accanto a Harry, insicuro sul da farsi, sulla loro situazione, ora che il sesso è stato fatto. Harry resterà? Si rivestirà e andrà via? Si coccoleranno? Dovresti proporgli di dormire nella stanza degli ospiti? Dio, troppe domande, Louis sicuramente non è preparato a questo tipo di incontri. Ma non deve pensarci a lungo, visto che Harry si fa più vicino e si accoccola contro di lui, poggiando la testa sul suo petto, stringendolo più vicino con un braccio attorno alla vita. E' adorabile, nient'altro, e il cuore di Louis gli batte forte nel petto, più veloce del normale. Spera davvero che Harry non riesca a sentirlo, ma dal modo in cui la sua testa è posizionata sul suo petto, le speranze di Louis sono davvero vane.

"Penso che tu mi abbia spezzato" mormora Harry sul suo petto, sembrando ancora un po' intontito.

"Mi dispiace" dice Louis piano, insicuro su come rispondere. Improvvisamente non è più così stanco come pensava. Avere Harry così accoccolato contro il suo corpo è sicuramente una buona scusa per accantonare completamente l'idea di riposarsi.

"No, no" ridacchia Harry, baciando castamente il petto di Louis. "Non c'è assolutamente niente per cui scusarsi. Probabilmente il miglior sesso della mia vita, che so che considerata la mia età non è un gran giudizio, ma comunque, io..." si ferma quando deve aver sentito Louis irrigidirsi sotto di lui e Louis cerca intensamente di costringere il suo corpo a rilassarsi. E se il modo in cui Harry alza la testa verso di lui può essere di qualche indicazione, non sta facendo un buon lavoro.

"E' di nuovo la questione dell'età, vero?" dice Harry, più come una domanda che come un'affermazione, rimuginando un po' tra un misto di confusione e preoccupazione. "Puoi spiegarmelo, almeno?" piagnucola, come se stesse iniziando una battaglia già persa. Il cuore di Louis si stringe. "E' solo che non lo capisco, Lou" sospira, tirandosi indietro fino a che non è seduto di fronte a Louis, tirando su il lenzuolo fino a coprirsi. Louis cerca di non soffermarsi sul come siano passati dall'essere intimi ad estranei in tre secondi netti, sa che è colpa sua comunque. "Ho solo... sono solo otto anni di differenza, ed è legale, e sono pienamente in grado di fare scelte razionali come un adulto, io..."

"Io non lo ero" lo interrompe Louis, zittendolo completamente. Dio, non voleva dire quello, non voleva farlo sentire in quel modo. Ma una parte di lui, allo stesso tempo, sente di dovergli dare una spiegazione, e una parte ancora più grande di lui, quella che non vuole che questa sia solo un'avventura di una notte sa che, se deve davvero succedere, deve per forza spiegarsi.

"Io..." comincia Harry, arrancando, "cosa?"

Louis scuote il capo, sedendosi per bene contro la testiera del letto, raggiungendo le lenzuola per potersi coprire anche lui. "Scommetto che questa è la più imbarazzante conversazione da letto che tu abbia mai affrontato, vero?" dice, cercando di rianimare la situazione.

Invece di sortire quell'effetto, Harry si acciglia ancora di più. "Lou" dice, e non sembra proprio un avvertimento, è più come un suono esasperato che lo fa sembrare più vecchio dell'età scritta sul suo certificato di nascita.

"Mi dispiace" dice Louis scuotendo il capo, "mi dispiace tanto."

"No, Louis" risponde Harry, facendo un breve cenno con la mano come se volesse arrivare a toccare quella di Louis ma poi avesse cambiato idea all'ultimo momento. "No, non dispiacerti, non voglio che ti dispiaci. Vorrei solo che mi spiegassi perché davvero non lo capisco e non voglio metterti a disagio. E' a me che dispiace..."

"No" lo interrompe Louis. "Dio no, tu non hai nulla di cui scusarti, sei meraviglioso. Proverò a spiegarmi, solo che... non parlo spesso di quella parte della mia vita, quindi dovrai sopportarlo con me." Sorride a Harry ironicamente. "Sei troppo giovane per ricordare quando ho iniziato la mia carriera nello showbiz, voglio dire, quanti anni potevi avere, nove? Comunque, ho ottenuto il mio primo ruolo a diciassette anni e già a diciannove mi ero fatto un nome e ho avuto la possibilità di trasferirmi a Los Angeles. Questa cosa ha fatto incazzare mia madre che mi riteneva troppo giovane per trasferirmi e vivere quella vita così lontano da casa. Col senno di poi, aveva assolutamente ragione, ma ero giovane ed ingenuo, quindi non avrei permesso a nessuno, nemmeno alla mia mamma così protettiva, di trattenermi in Inghilterra. Ero un po' immaturo all'epoca, e la prospettiva di ruoli sempre più grandi, di partecipare a feste glam e circondarmi di gente famosa mi sapeva come di un sogno che si stava avverando. Penso che per un po' lo sia stato. Non era affatto sostenibile, in fondo, perché lo show business è insidioso e infido nel peggiore dei casi. La gente può essere la tua migliore amica ad una festa, ma poi venderti ai giornali il giorno dopo per avere un ruolo importante. Hollywood al suo interno è così tossico specialmente per la parte riguardante i nuovi acquisti e robe del genere. La gente farebbe davvero di tutto per farsi notare e immagino che anche io avrei fatto come loro se non fossi stato abbastanza fortunato da ottenere il ruolo giusto al momento giusto. Probabilmente sarei potuto uscire perfettamente indenne da quella parte della mia carriera, della mia vita, se non fosse stato per lui."

Si ferma un attimo, per fare un respiro profondo. E' passato tanto tempo da quando ha parlato di tutto questo, da quando aveva dovuto aggiornare tutti quelli che non c'erano stati in quel momento. "Non so se lo hai mai visto, ma quando avevo ventanni ho recitato in un film che si intitolava Change My Mind. E' stato il ruolo che mi ha aperto questo mondo, che ha permesso che i miei occhi si cementassero in quelli del pubblico e della stessa industria. E' lì che ho incontrato Matt."

"Matt Wells?" chiede Harry accigliandosi. "Ha diretto il film, giusto?"

"Esatto" annuisce Louis, "mi sorprende che tu lo conosca, non è poi così famoso ultimamente. Lo era di più allora. Ha fatto un paio di buoni film e all'epoca era davvero considerato una stella. Aveva ventotto anni e io lo consideravo un vero e proprio sognatore". Sorride a Harry con autocritica, sollevando lentamente le spalle. "Devi capire che ero ancora chiuso in quel periodo, perché così mi avevano detto di fare, perché sarebbe stato meglio per la mia carriera. Ho avuto una finta relazione con Eleanor Calder tra i diciannove ed i ventidue anni, quando anche lei ha deciso di provare ad affermarsi in quell'ambiente. I nostri pubblicisti lo hanno visto come una mossa da sogno, immagino. Tanto per rinforzare la mia immagine eterosessuale in coloro che ne dubitavano. La classica favola dei due piccioni con una fava." Giocherella con un lembo del lenzuolo, non abbastanza coraggioso da riuscire a guardare Harry in faccia, in questo momento.

"Non so se riesci ad immaginare cosa voglia dire volere una cosa talmente tanto da arrivare a compromettere persino te stesso. Spero che tu non ci riesca. Spero non ti succeda mai. C'è così tanto che vorrei cambiare se solo potessi tornare indietro e bussarmi alla testa. Ero una persona completamente diversa. Non penso che tu possa immaginare, perché non mi conoscevi allora e non mi conosci bene neanche ora, e qualche volta faccio fatica a realizzare che quella persona e questa sono la stessa, faccio fatica ad unirle, probabilmente perché vivo in mezzo alle due.  
Comunque, ho incontrato Matt quando avevo ventanni, e sono rimasto subito colpito, perché era bellissimo e più grande. Aveva ventotto anni e, lo sai, grande abbastanza per poterlo considerare più grande, ma non abbastanza da poterlo considerare vecchio. Era pure in una posizione di potere rispetto a me, che ripensandoci bene è la cosa più disgustosa tra tutte. Allora non riuscivo a vederlo, ma ero completamente preso da lui. Adesso ha una moglie ed un figlio, non so se lo sai, ma all'epoca era single. Era considerato qualcosa come lo scapolo d'oro ed era davvero, davvero, chiuso. Ancora lo è, immagino, se la sua piccola famiglia può essere di qualche indicazione. Immagino, ripensandoci, che le nostre situazioni fossero differenti, che lui si sia autoimposto di non dichiararsi gay, e non penso si sia mai sentito a suo agio a riguardo sebbene si sia presentato a me come gay. A questo punto suppongo fosse una bugia, non faceva che ripeterne."

Louis prova a guardare Harry, per cercare di capire come si sente. Harry lo sta guardando intensamente, con un cipiglio accennato vicino al naso. Quando cattura gli occhi di Louis, è come se Harry avesse avuto una qualche conferma, e si mette più vicino, finché non sono seduti uno di fronte all'altro, con le ginocchia coperte che si toccano. Harry si allunga a prendere le mani di Louis, incoraggiandolo a continuare il racconto.

"Abbiamo iniziato a scopare ancor prima che iniziassimo a girare il film e io credevo fosse la cosa più incredibile che potesse essermi capitata. Questo immenso direttore di successo voleva me, anche se avevo solo ventanni ed ero inesperto, quando avrebbe potuto avere chiunque altro. Pensavo di essere innamorato di lui. Col senno di poi, era più un'infatuazione, ma questo non vuol dire che non mi fece male. Non penso di essere mai stato nient'altro che un buco per lui, qualcosa con cui riempire il suo letto senza che nessuno lo scoprisse. E riusciva a farmi fare tutto quello che voleva, c'era qualcosa di malato nella nostra relazione - se si può definire tale - che io non riuscivo a vedere, qualcosa che realizzai solo anni dopo essermene tirato fuori." Harry gli stringe la mano quando Louis si interrompe un attimo e Louis ricambia la stretta con un sorriso.

"Era una relazione insana e io non ero abbastanza maturo da affrontarla. Era più grande di me, più esperto, era il mio capo, in pratica la ricetta perfetta per un disastro. Non mi ha mai voluto veramente conoscere fuori dal letto, mi ha sempre ignorato sul set o alle feste, sempre stato diretto nel darmi indicazioni su come muovermi, senza darmi la possibilità di parlare di noi a qualcuno. Non so di cosa avesse paura, probabilmente solo che qualcuno potesse scoprirlo. In ogni caso, non ha mai voluto farsi vedere con me o far sì che qualcuno potesse collegarci in qualcosa che andasse al di là del nostro rapporto professionale. E immagino che avrebbe potuto essere okay se l'avessimo pensata allo stesso modo sulla natura della nostra relazione e se non fosse in quella posizione di vantaggio nei miei confronti... io pensavo di amarlo, e non so se riesci ad immaginare quanto possa essere distruttivo stare con qualcuno che non vuole parlare di voi nemmeno coi suoi amici più intimi, che non ti parlerà sul set nè si farà vedere con te da qualche parte, mai. Non c'erano nemmeno strane voci sulla sua sessualità, in giro, quindi non è che se ci avessero visti insieme avrebbero subito immaginato che potessimo scopare, era solo paranoico, probabilmente."

Louis piagnucola, giocherellando con le dita di Harry mentre pensa a cosa dire ancora. "Non avevo quella maturità emotiva che mi permetteva di riconoscere la cosa per quel che era e per capire che non dovevo essere trattato in quel modo. Per molto tempo ho pensato di essere fortunato perché mi dedicava un po' del suo tempo, ed è stato comunque un periodo veramente di merda. Ho interrotto i contatti con la mia famiglia per un po', andando sempre a più feste, sai... il classico nuovo acquisto che appena entra nel mondo di Hollywood esce fuori dagli schemi. Sembra quasi obbligatorio, adesso, vero?"

"Com'è finita?" chiede tentato, sebbene abbia un po' paura di conoscere la risposta.

"Beh, le riprese sono finite, no?" Louis alza le spalle. "Il film è andato in post-produzione e lui ha iniziato a non rispondere alle mie chiamate, ad ignorarmi quando andavo al suo appartamento e suonavo il campanello. Ho pianto tanto, mangiato un sacco di gelato e continuato ad andare alle feste. Se facessi una ricerca, probabilmente troveresti un sacco di articoli che parlano di quanto fossi fuori controllo in quel periodo. Immagino di esser stato qualcosa del genere. Quando arrivò il momento della promozione, lui si faceva accompagnare da una bionda. In qualche modo ho convinto i miei pubblicisti a tirarmi fuori da qualsiasi tipo di lavoro possibile, cosa non difficile visto che la mia manager aveva notato subito quanto fossi fottuto. Ho riempito una valigia grande e sono salito su un volo per l'Inghilterra presentandomi a mia madre senza alcun preavviso. Penso di non aver mai visto qualcuno così felice e arrabbiato allo stesso tempo." Ridacchia un po', perché può ancora sentire i colpi che ha ricevuto dalla madre per averla ignorata in quel modo.

"Non ho fatto film per un anno, dopo quel che era successo. Per la maggior parte del tempo ero sicuro che non ne avrei fatti mai più. In quell'anno probabilmente sono cresciuto di cinque mentalmente. Ho capito molto di me stesso e del calvario in cui mi ero immerso. Mia madre aveva appena avuto i gemellini, quindi ho avuto modo di tenermi occupato mentre ero lì con loro. E' stato bello ricongiungermi con tutti loro, ma dopo quel primo anno mia madre mi ha messo a sedere e mi ha chiesto se avessi mai potuto trovare qualcosa che mi appassionasse e mi rendesse felice più di quanto possa farlo la recitazione. Quando ho capito che la risposta era no, allora ho deciso cosa fare. Ero molto determinato ad impedire che Matt mi rovinasse tutta la carriera all'interno dell'industria solo perché era un idiota che ha trovato bello usare un ragazzo troppo giovane per capire cosa stesse succedendo."

"Hanno continuato a mantenere solida la mia finta relazione con Eleanor mentre ero via, ma la prima cosa che ho fatto quando mi sono rimesso in contatto con loro è stato ristabilire i termini del mio contratto. Quindi ho ingaggiato Niall come manager e abbiamo iniziato a demolire quelle mura che mi tenevano rinchiuso. Ero un po' come una vecchia gloria quando sono tornato, sebbene fosse passato solo un anno, ma Niall mi ha permesso di ottenere delle grandi audizioni e così sono stato abbastanza fortunato da essere ingaggiato in Heroes. E, come sai, qualche film e un coming out dopo, eccomi qua. Un po' fottuto, ma redarguito."

"Non sei fottuto, Lou" si acciglia Harry, come se si fosse sentito personalmente offeso da quel pensiero.

"Un po' lo sono, piccolo" sostiene Louis. "Mi hai chiesto perché una differenza di età di otto anni mi spaventasse tanto e io ti ho raccontato della mia relazione di ventenne col mio direttore ventottenne."

"Louis" dice Harry gentilmente, stronfinandosi sulle sue nocche. "Capisci che non hai niente a che vedere con lui? E che io non sono te? Senza offesa."

Louis non può che ridacchiare, scuotendo il capo. Dio, no, Harry non ha niente di quella piccola merdina che era lui a ventanni, Louis può già dirlo anche se conosce Harry da meno di un giorno. "Non me la prendo."

Harry lo ignora e continua. "Sai che quello che c'è stato tra noi è stato al cento per cento consensuale da entrambe le parti, giusto? Noi non siamo... non c'è nessun tipo di potere che ci mette a livelli differenti, non stai avendo alcun vantaggio e non mi stai usando. Non stiamo nascondendo niente; nessuno di noi due è in quell'armadio. Sono un adulto maturo anche io e so cosa voglio e cosa non voglio. Non faccio niente che non voglia e te lo avrei detto in una delle innumerevoli volte che mi hai chiesto il mio consenso, se avessi avuto qualche perplessità. Non è la stessa situazione, Lou, non lo è."

"So che non lo è" insiste Louis. "Logicamente so che non lo è, ma non è sempre razionale."

"Ho capito che è stata un'esperienza molto traumatica, davvero e, per favore, se questa cosa tra noi ti mette a disagio, sappi che puoi sempre dire di no. Il consenso viene da entrambe le parti e non ti metterei mai in difficoltà. Ma vedi... tu mi piaci veramente. E so che non ti aspetteresti di sentirlo dire da uno da una botta e via ma è così. E mi piacerebbe vedere altro di te, se me lo permetterai."

"Harry..." dice Louis, guardandolo nelle sue orbite verdi.

"Non devi darci una possibilità se credi che non farà altro che ricordarti quel brutto periodo della tua vita, ma... insomma, se non pensi lo farà, mi piacerebbe tanto poter uscire con te, a prendere un caffè qualche volta, o un thè immagino. Tutti sanno che sei ossessionato dal thè, quindi..."

"Harry" lo interrompe Louis un'altra volta, ripetendo il suo nome. Non riesce a credere che sia così meraviglioso, e sincero. "Mi piacerebbe molto" ammette, perché ora che ha tirato fuori dal petto quella storia, trova più facile distinguerla da quella che sta avendo con Harry. Perché alla fine l'unica cosa ad accomunarle è la loro differenza di età. Ha sempre racchiuso tutta la sua esperienza con Matt attorno alla loro differenza di età, ma ora è così chiaro che non era quello il problema, ma solo il fatto che Matt fosse un assoluto idiota.

"Mi piacerebbe molto prendere il thè con te qualche volta" continua, la stanchezza che inizia a diffondersi nelle ossa accompagnato dal più bel senso di appagamento. "Ma magari forse dovremmo prima dormire."

"Posso restare?" chiede Harry ad occhi sgranati, come se non si aspettasse quella proposta.

Louis aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Certo che puoi. Se vuoi."

"Lo voglio!" dice Harry avidamente, un sorriso che si apre e gli spacca in due la faccia come un sole che fa capolino da dietro le nuvole. "Lo voglio davvero tanto." Il suo sorriso vacilla e guarda Louis timidamente, dimostrando per la prima volta la sua età; giovane e vulnerabile. Le labbra di Louis si piegano in un sorriso divertito, che lo prende fino alla punta dei piedi. "Posso anche baciarti?"

"Puoi sempre baciarmi" gli risponde stringendogli la mano che gli sta ancora tenendo. "Sempre e sempre."

"E' una promessa pericolosa" sogghigna Harry, facendosi sempre più vicino a Louis, le loro labbra solo a pochi millimetri di distanza.

"Non ci vedo nessun aspetto negativo" risponde Louis, prima di unire le loro labbra in un bacio. E' tenero e lento, esattamente come quel tipo di bacio dovrebbe essere e Louis non sa dire se abbia mai sperimentato qualcosa che sembrasse così giusto.

"Sono stanco" mormora Harry contro le sue labbra e Louis borbotta totalmente d'accordo, sentendosi stanco persino nelle ossa.

"Anche io" sussurra, baciando Harry un'ultima volta, "dormiamo, piccolo."

"Possiamo coccolarci?" chiede Harry mentre sistema il cuscino e Louis cerca di sgrovigliare le lenzuola dal casino che sono diventate.

"Certo che possiamo" sorride Louis, "mi piacciono le coccole. "Vuoi qualcosa per pulirti?"

"Nah" sbadiglia Harry, sistemandosi meglio nel letto, "farò una doccia domani. Voglio solo dormire, ora, se va bene."

Louis sale sotto le coperte egli stesso anziché rispondere, mettendosi di lato per poter essere di fronte a Harry. "Grande o piccolo cucchiaio?" chiede.

Harry esita un momento, ma non nel modo in cui pensa a cosa potrebbe preferire Louis, ma nel modo in cui si chiede se può dirglielo. Per fortuna gli passa velocemente, troppo velocemente da non permettere a Louis di dare un senso a quella esistazione. "Piccolo" dice Harry, piuttosto imbarazzato, "potrebbe andare bene?"

"Più che bene" risponde Louis, aprendo le braccia a Harry. Harry si deposita contro di lui sospirando contento quando si rannicchia contro il calore di Louis. Nonostante la loro differenza d'altezza, sembrano combaciare perfettamente durante le coccole, e sembra un po' un segno. Di sicuro Matt non lo ha mai coccolato in quel modo, nemmeno dopo mesi dall'inizio della loro 'relazione'. "Mi piaci davvero tanto" sussurra all'orecchio di Harry, per essere certo che lo sappia. "So che ci siamo appena incontrati, H, ma mi sei piaciuto fin dall'inizio."

"Anche tu" mormora Harry piano. "So che l'affermare che non mi sono mai sentito così con nessun altro non fa molto testo considerata la mia età, ma lo penso veramente."

Louis bacia la nuca di Harry in mezzo ai capelli ancora bagnati, affondandoci la testa. "Lo so."

Si addormentano avvinghiati l'uno all'altro come due pezzi di un puzzle, come se si conoscessero da anni e non da ore.

 

La mattina dopo, Louis si sveglia con un'erezione. Non una cosa poi così strana da vedere considerando che Louis è ancora nel pieno della sua età riproduttiva, ma è sicuramente inusuale avere la propria erezione incuneata tra le natiche di qualcun altro. Ha anche una manciata di ricci di Harry, e la sua calda schiena pressata contro la sua fronte, quindi non ha alcun dubbio su con chi si stia coccolando. Potrebbe anche non vergognarsi della sua erezione mattutina, non dopo essere stato così vicino al corpo di Harry tutta la notte, non dopo quello che hanno fatto. E ancora, non è sicuro del punto in cui si trovano adesso, alla ruvida luce del mattino. Sicuramente si sono detti qualcosa quella notte che gli ha fatto capire che la loro è qualcosa di più di una semplice scopata ma, per quel che ne sa Louis, potrebbe anche essere stata una conversazione dovuta all'eccitazione post sesso.

Rimugina un po' sul da farsi. Non vuole mettere Harry in imbarazzo svegliandolo con la sua erezione pressata contro il suo sedere, per quanto possa sembrare naturale. Potrebbe provare a disincastrarlo senza svegliarlo, ma considerando come Harry stia usando il suo braccio come cuscino sembra più facile a dirsi che a farsi. E proprio quando decide di allontanarsi il più piano possibile, cercando di non disturbarlo, Harry sposta il sedere ancora di più verso il cazzo di Louis. Non è molto, solo un lieve movimento dei fianchi, ma è comunque meraviglioso.

Louis si lamenta piano, non del tutto certo se Harry sia sveglio e si sia mosso apposta o se sia una cosa che fa normalmente nel sonno. Lo fa di nuovo, questa volta più forte, catturando ancor di più il cazzo tra le natiche. E' indubbio che non sia stato involontario, e Harry gli prova di essere sveglio pochi secondi dopo, quando geme anche lui.

"Lou" dice, stringendosi ancora contro di lui. Louis passa il braccio attorno ai fianchi di Harry, incontrandolo a metà strada quando gli si addossa nuovamente.

"Buongiorno, Harry" gli dice, baciandogli la spalla, "hai dormito bene?"

"Benissimo" sospira Harry, piegando la testa sulla spalla di Louis, "sei un ottimo abbracciatore."

"Wow grazie" ride, affondando nel collo di Harry, "ho passato anni a perfezionare la mia tecnica."

"Ottima" mormora Harry, la voce abbastanza farfugliante. Sembra stanco, e lo è anche Louis, ma non è sicuro di poter tornare a dormire col cazzo in quelle condizioni. Fa scivolare le mani lungo il petto di Harry finché non arrivano a contatto col suo cazzo. E' duro come il suo, e Louis ringrazia la sua stella per il fatto che siano entrambi nella stessa situazione.

Si stringe attorno alla lunghezza di Harry, pompandola lentamente, spremendola ogni volta che risale. Harry si lascia sfuggire dei gemiti leggeri, sembrando felice e appagato, e questa potrebbe davvero essere la miglior mattina che Louis abbia mai avuto dopo tanto tempo. E' passato troppo, troppo tempo, dall'ultima volta in cui si è svegliato con qualcuno tra le braccia, e avere Harry in quel modo, sentirsi in quel modo è molto di più di quello che abbia mai chiesto o sperato. E' incredibile.

"Cazzo" impreca Harry, mentre Louis gli morde la spalla, facendo roteare il pollice attorno alla punta del suo cazzo, dove raccoglie le prime gocce di liquido preseminale. "Fottimi di nuovo, per favore" piagnucola, stringendosi ancora di più al corpo di Louis. E Louis non ha alcuna intenzione di dire no a quella richiesta, in nessun altro universo o pianeta. Mai.

Si butta alle sue spalle per raggiungere il lubrificante e ricoprirne il proprio cazzo. "Sul serio?" chiede Louis, stuzzicando il suo buco con la punta del suo cazzo. Gli bacia la spalla mentre il più piccolo piagnucola, già sopraffatto. E' okay. Louis è d'accordo. Gli ultimi rimasugli di sonno si depositano sui bordi sfrangiati della mente di Louis e si sente come se questo potrebbe essere tranquillamente un sogno molto molto bello, come se potesse ancora svegliarsi da solo nel suo letto, come se Harry fosse troppo bello per non essere solo frutto della sua immaginazione.

"Hai bisogno delle mie dita?" chiede Louis, sussurrando direttamente all'orecchio di Harry. Non alza molto la voce, come se non volesse disturbare troppo questa tranquillità mattutina che si è creata.

"No" scuote il capo Harry risoluto, già esausto, "No, no, va bene. Posso prenderlo."

E Louis sa che può. Probabilmente è ancora aperto dalla notte precedente, probabilmente è ancora bagnato del suo liquido. "So che puoi, piccolo" mormora Louis con calma, mordendogli il lobo dell'orecchio. "Sei così bravo per me, caro, così bravo." Questa necessità di lenire Harry, di complimentarsi con lui, di essere certo che Harry si senta al sicuro, è qualcosa che Louis non aveva mai provato con nessuno prima, ma con Harry gli viene naturale e il modo in cui lo alliscia gli fa capire che anche a Harry piace.

Louis prende il proprio cazzo per allinearlo al buco di Harry, spingendosi in lui fermamente. Quando è dentro a metà, Harry non emette altro che respiri pesanti. Louis muove la sua mano sporca di lubrificante verso l'anca di Harry, giocherellando con quel lembo di carne. "Stai bene?" chiede, fermando i suoi movimenti. Non ha intenzione di spingersi dentro il corpo di Harry senza essere certo di non fargli male, dopotutto.

"Oh dio" geme Harry. A fatica, cerca di spingersi all'indietro per prendere di più del cazzo di Louis, ma la mano di quest'ultimo sulla sua anca gli evita di farlo. "Non fermarti" piagnucola, "non farlo mai, per favore."

"Mai?" Ride Louis e, con un movimento deciso, affonda completamente dentro di lui. Ogni colpo è perfetto come lo era stato ieri, sexy e incredibilmente brillante. Forse anche di più ora che sa che Harry non ha più bisogno di essere preparato prima di scopare proprio grazie a Louis. Si lascia sfuggire un leggero grugnito, acquietandosi dentro Harry per dare ad entrambi la sensazione di essere tornati ad una connessione totale (come se fosse una cosa a cui fossero abituati), baciandogli l'angolo della bocca. Ricorda cosa ha detto Harry, e continua, non abbandonando affatto la possibilità di prenderlo in giro. "Davvero mai? In passerella potrebbe sembrare davvero divertente, non credi?"

Harry ride, senza fiato e accaldato, stringendosi attorno al cazzo di Louis e facendoli gemere entrambi in armonia. Sembra meraviglioso, come musica alle orecchie di Louis, il suono della risata di Harry e dei loro gemiti. E' assurdo e stupido, ma il pensiero di essere con Harry è anche imbarazzantemente sexy. Non molto l'immagine di Harry in passerella con lui alle sue spalle, dentro di lui, quella parte è allo stesso tempo orribile e divertente, ma l'idea di Louis che lo fotte in passerella è decisamente sexy. Louis inizia a chiedersi se possa essere possibile intrufolarsi in un posto molto molto presto un giorno, o rimanere fino a molto tardi, o... cazzo, Louis sta davvero andando oltre. Questa è ancora una bott... ok magari due botte e via, e il fatto che voglia attorcigliarsi attorno a Harry e mai lasciarlo andare non vuol dire che lo farà davvero. E' abbastanza sicuro dopo la conversazione della notte precedente che anche Harry vuole di più. Immagina che dovrebbe fare presto la parte dell'adulto maturo e assicurarsi che siano entrambi dello stesso pensiero, ma questo succederà solo dopo che lo avrà scopato.

Harry è giovane, potrebbe anche non volere nulla di serio adesso, sicuramente vuole conquistare il mondo e scopare a destra e manca coi modelli in qualsiasi location esotica. O qualcosa del genere. Sicuramente non vuole un ventottenne ed il suo cane. O forse sì. Sembra come se lo volesse. Dio, Louis lo spera tanto. Spera che voglia qualcosa di più di un'avventura e una tazza di thé, qualcosa di più di un semplice scopamico. Spera che Harry, nonostante la sua età, sia pronto per i cani e una relazione duratura con un quasi trentenne.

Lascerà questi pensieri a dopo, assicurandosi di comunicare con Harry, di condividerli, per essere certo che siano sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda. Prima lo fotterà. E' sicuro che Harry apprezzerebbe quell'ordine di priorità.

"Va bene?" mormora Louis, baciandogli il retro dell'orecchio. Uno di questi giorni dovranno sul serio scopare faccia a faccia, perché Louis vuole vedere Harry mentre è in preda all'orgasmo. Questa posizione è troppo perfetta per far passare una pigra mattinata. Uno di questi giorni dovranno anche scambiarsi i ruoli. Louis adora toppare, ma non c'è niente di brutto nell'avere un cazzo dentro, specie se si tratta di uno come quello di Harry.

"Benissimo" sussurra Harry, sentendosi positivamente appagato. La mano gli va su quella di Louis che riposa sul suo stomaco, avendola tolta dal suo cazzo quando gli è entrato dentro. Intreccia le loro dita e Louis cerca di non soffermarsi troppo su quanto siano perfette insieme in qualsiasi senso possibile.

"Come lo vuoi?" chiede Louis, lasciando baci lungo la spalla di Harry mentre gli scivola dentro con lenti scatti dei fianchi.

"Va bene così" risponde Harry, "piano e profondamente, va bene così. E' perfetto. Tu sei perfetto." Inclina di lato la testa, in modo da mostrare le labbra a Louis, affinché possa baciarle. Louis preme le labbra contro quelle di Harry volentieri, baciandolo con la lingua e con lenti movimenti, che l'alito mattutino possa essere dannato. E' divertente, davvero, perché aveva pensato che il sesso con Harry sarebbe stato più veloce, ruvido, esplosivo in un modo completamente diverso. Può ancora esserlo, suppone, possono avere tanti altri tipi di sesso ed esserne comunque più che soddisfatti, ma tutto quello che hanno fatto fino a quel momento è stato più sensuale, lento e bruciante, piuttosto che sporco e veloce. Pensa che forse è per questo che è sembrato troppo fin dall'inizio, perché non hanno scopato come se fossero degli estranei, hanno scopato come anime gemelle che hanno aspettato una vita intera per incontrarsi. Hanno scopato come se stessero facendo l'amore.

Fa scivolare di nuovo la mano lungo gli addominali di Harry fino ad incontrare il suo cazzo, prendendolo in mano. Sta premendo contro il buco stretto di Harry con piccole spinte dei fianchi, riuscendo a farlo gemere ad ogni colpo. Muove i fianchi ancora un po', alla ricerca della prostata di Harry, e non ha alcun dubbio quando la trova.

"Oh, oh" ansima Harry, stringendosi attorno al cazzo di Louis dentro di lui. "Per favore, proprio lì, Lou, non fermarti!"

Louis si assicura di utilizzare ogni piccolo movimento per raggiungere la prostata di Harry, più sfregando che spingendo verso essa. La mano lavora sul cazzo di Harry, lo stringe mentre va su e giù premendo sulla punta ripetutamente, e raccogliendo il liquido pre-seminale e usandolo per rendere la sua mano ancora più liscia su di esso.

"E' così bello, raggio di sole" mormora al suo orecchio mentre lo fotte, baciando, leccando e mordendo ogni centimetro di pelle su cui riesce a mettere la bocca. Harry è stimolato da ogni parte, dal cazzo di Louis dentro di lui contro la sua prostata, dalla mano di Louis sul suo cazzo, dalle labbra di Louis sulla sua pelle. Non c'è da meravigliarsi quando viene.

Succede con una stretta attorno al cazzo di Louis e un gemito, e Louis deve stringere i denti per non venire anche lui proprio in quel momento. Harry è bellissimo mentre cavalca l'orgasmo, inarcando la schiena e poggiando la testa contro di lui. Louis pompa ancora il suo cazzo finché Harry non è completamente andato, e la mano di Louis è completamente ricoperta del liquido bianco e salato.

Louis esce da lui, attento a non fargli male, sensibile come deve essere. Lo bacia sulla spalla un'altra volta prima di prendere il proprio cazzo in mano per masturbarsi. Ha intenzione di sporcare completamente la schiena di Harry, non importa quanto, per non parlare poi delle lenzuola. Avevano comunque bisogno di una doccia dopo la nottata appena trascorsa e le lenzuola andavano cambiate, potrebbe soltanto dargli altre ragioni per lavarsi al più presto.

Harry si volta per poterlo guardare con un sorriso, ancora non del tutto ripreso dall'orgasmo.

"Ciao" dice, con un ghigno, "hai bisogno di aiuto?" chiede, spostando la mano di Louis dal suo cazzo e prendendolo nel suo pugno. E' meraviglioso, quasi quanto essere dentro Harry. Louis ansima, spostando la mano che è ancora coperta da quella di Harry per affondargli tra i capelli e farlo più vicino a lui.

"Heyyyyy" protesta Harry sulla bocca di Louis mentre si baciano, "è disgustoso."

"Ti aiuterò a lavarti i capelli dopo che mi avrai fatto venire" ammicca Louis, lasciandogli un altro bacetto sulle labbra.

"Oh?" dice Harry, guardandolo fisso negli occhi mentre la mano va su e giù per la sua lunghezza. "Devo fare tutto il duro lavoro?"

"Penso che me lo devi" alza le spalle Louis, rivalutando l'idea di baciarlo nuovamente, "sbaglio o sei venuto tre volte? Alla faccia del duro lavoro."

"Immagino che ti meriti un trattamento accurato" sussurra Harry, baciandogli l'angolo della bocca.

"Ti sei preso così cura di me. Mi hai scopato così bene. Mi hai fatto stare così ma così bene. Il migliore, davvero, tesoro, mi hai fatto sentire come la cosa più bella che sia mai capitata."

Louis non riesce a smettere di gemere con la mano stretta tra i capelli di Harry. Si sente sopraffatto, e talmente bene che se Harry non lo tenesse ancorato al letto potrebbe volare via.

"E insomma" continua Harry, "stavo pensando, se lo vuoi, che potrei scoparti anche io. Non ora, ovviamente, magari un'altra volta, perché io voglio davvero rivederti, cioè, se lo vuoi anche tu. E voglio davvero scoparti."

"Cazzo, sì" ansima Louis, piegando la fronte contro Harry. Si sente così sopraffatto e vicino, ma non ancora del tutto. "Voglio farlo davvero" balbetta, "lo voglio davvero tanto."

"Grandioso" dice Harry, felice nella voce. Becca le palpebre chiuse di Louis prima di dire "è deciso, allora."

Niente è davvero deciso quando hai certe conversazioni in preda agli orgasmi, ma Louis evita di dirlo. Ne riparleranno, ne è sicuro.

"Sto anche un po' fantasticando su qualcos altro" Harry continua, la voce strascicata e roca, che suona così sexy. Spinge Louis via piano mentre giacciono faccia a faccia ed è fantastico ma, allo stesso, manda Louis fuori di testa, perché in qualche modo Harry lo ha fatto sentire straordinariamente bene ma non gli ha dato abbastanza per fargli raggiungere il limite, come se si vergognasse. E' da incazzarsi, ma comunque bellissimo, allo stesso tempo.

"Mmh" è tutto quello che Louis riesce a dire, non essendo propriamente in grado di parlare, al momento, "e cosa sarebbe?"

Harry lo tira per baciarlo, concedendosi il tempo necessario per leccargli le labbra e mordergli con delicatezza il labbro inferiore. "Voglio leccarti" dice quindi, quando si allontana tanto per poi ribaciarlo un'altra volta, come se non potesse evitarlo.

"Adesso?" chiede Louis, la sorpresa evidente nella sua voce.

"Sì?" dice Harry, la mano libera che si posa sulla base del suo sedere per stuzzicarlo nel buco tra le sue natiche. "Andrebbe bene? Lo vorresti?"

"Dio, sì" sospira Louis. Gli piace quando lo leccano, gli piace tantissimo, anche se succede raramente. Di solito non è previsto con le persone con cui di solito va, quindi è passato tanto tempo. "Sei sicuro?"

Harry sogghigna, baciandogli l'angolo della bocca. Louis ama il fatto che non riescano a star lontani l'uno dall'altro, anche tramite un semplice gesto come un bacio. Ama questa intimità, l'hanno avuta dal momento in cui si sono incontrati. Ama il bisogno di essere costantemente vicini, di toccarsi.

"Molto sicuro" conferma Harry. "Posso?"

"Cazzo" dice Louis chiudendo gli occhi e poggiando la fronte contro Harry. "Sarai la mia morte."

"Per favore?" chiede Harry, le labbra contro quelle di Louis così che possa sentirne ogni movimento mentre parla.

"Per favore" ripete Louis "mi piacerebbe molto se lo facessi."

Il sorriso che gli fa Harry in risposta è accecante e lascia andare il cazzo di Louis dopo un'ultima stretta che lo fa gemere forte. "Girati, allora" dice Harry, indietreggiando un po'. Louis non si permette di lamentarsi per quella perdita di contatto sul suo cazzo pensando a cosa sta per arrivare. Esegue l'ordine obbediente, girandosi finché non è sdraiato sul proprio stomaco, il cazzo schiacciato contro le lenzuola.

"Il tuo culo sembra così buono, Lou" dice Harry mentre fa correre la mano proprio lì, facendo rabbrividire Louis. Il suo sedere è sempre stata una delle sue più grandi zone erogene, quindi sentirci sopra le mani di Harry è semplicemente meraviglioso. Sente Harry mettersi sopra di lui, col culo sulla cima delle sue cosce. Stringe il culo di Louis con le mani, ognuna a coprire una natica. Louis è così combattuto tra il dire a Harry di andare avanti così, mentre gli accarezza e stringe il sedere come se non avesse mai avuto il piacere di averne uno tra le mani, e permettergli di farlo solo perché lo fa stare così bene.

"Potrei giocare col tuo culo tutto il giorno", dice Harry, passando un pollice sulla sua apertura. "Non vedo l'ora di mettere la bocca su di te, di assaporarti. E' stato così bello ieri, Lou, voglio farti sentire allo stesso modo." Louis riesce a sentire che si tira indietro un attimo prima di allargargli le natiche con le mani.

Anche se sa che sta per arrivare, la prima toccata di lingua nel suo buco è come uno shock. Solo quel piccolo, minuscolo gesto manda innumerevoli ondate di piacere a tutto il suo corpo. Geme, in maniera acuta e disperata, stringendo le mani nelle lenzuola. Harry sembra solo spronato dalla reazione di Louis, mentre continua a leccare e succhiare attorno a suo buco avidamente.

"Harry" geme Louis, sempre stato una schiappa quando si tratta di venir leccato. E' così vicino, così al limite da troppo a lungo, e il modo in cui Harry sta usando la lingua lo sta facendo uscire pazzo.

La risposta di Harry, poiché la sua bocca è occupata, è stringere la carne del sedere di Louis e sollecitare la lingua sui suoi bordi. Non c'è niente che possa descrivere abbastanza bene come ci si sente quando la lingua di Harry passa dai bordi a fottere il suo buco, niente che possa anche solo avvicinarsi alla sensazione che si prova. E' un po' quello che Louis si aspetterebbe nell'essere fulminato, solo che è un milione di volte più piacevole. Il piacere vola attraverso ogni fibra del suo essere, lasciando lungo la sua pelle una sensazione di formicolio. Sposta un po' i fianchi nel tentativo di strofinare il cazzo contro le lenzuola, ma potrebbe anche non essersene preoccupato affatto. Harry sposta le mani e blocca Louis giù dai fianchi, accertandosi che non possa muoversi mentre passa la lingua dentro e fuori di lui con un rinnovato vigore. Ne beve come se fosse un uomo affamato che divora un buon piatto, alternando leccate attorno al suo buco e affondi dentro di esso. I suoi pollici scavano sulla base della schiena di Louis con una forza che potrebbe lasciare dei segni e, con una particolarmente profonda spinta della sua lingua, Louis viene.

Coglie entrambi di sorpresa, Louis è praticamente singhiozzante, essendo venuto senza nemmeno essersi toccato. Non lo faceva da anni, non credeva potesse ancora succedergli, quindi è sopraffatto, e lusingato, e si sente bene, benissimo. Il suo cazzo impregna le lenzuola di sperma mentre Harry ritira la lingua e lecca il suo buco un'ultima volta baciandolo con dolcezza. Poi bacia la schiena di Louis mentre quest'ultimo cerca di riprendersi, permettendo ad un pesante Harry Styles di franare su di lui, pressandolo contro il materasso e tutto quel liquido.

"E' stato bello?" chiede Harry, frugando nel collo di Louis, il suo cazzo che giace lungo il suo sedere.

"Oh sì" conferma Louis, inclinando il viso più che può. Harry afferra il messaggio sembra, poiché si piega per dare un piccolo bacio sulle labbra di Louis, prima di rotolare via da lui, ma non troppo. "Adesso sono sporco."

Harry ride, spostandosi in avanti per spazzar via un po' di umidità sotto l'occhio di Louis. "Anche io" annuisce in accordo con lui. "Mi sembra di essere coperto di seme. Sia quello di ieri che quello di stamattina.

"Mmh" mormora Louis, girandosi ad angolo ed aprendo le braccia per permettere ad Harry di sgattaiolarci in mezzo. E se si trasformasse in un koala coccoloso post-sesso, non sembra che a Harry importi, se il suo sorriso può essere di qualche indicazione. "E' stato fenomenale."

"Sì" conferma Harry, rendendo Louis contento. "Miglior scopata della mia vita, tu. Assolutamente dieci su dieci. Tutta quella vivacità."

"Per favore non andare in giro a raccomandarmi ai tuoi amici come scopata, Harold" dice Louis, le labbra pressate contro la sua tempia.

"Non me lo sognerei mai" dice, il sorriso che diventa timido. "Tipo che non mi dispiacerebbe tenerti per me."

"Davvero?" chiede Louis, il sorriso che si allarga. Sa che i suoi occhi potrebbero essersi arricciati ora, come fanno sempre quando è davvero felice, ma non riesce a darci peso. Specialmente non se Harry colpisce gentilmente la sua pelle rugosa coi pollici. "Il sentimento è reciproco."

"Sono contento" dice Harry, incapace di controllare il suo sorriso.

"Anche io" sorride Louis, e realizza che quella conversazione sta andando avanti a ripetizione, ma è ancora poco concentrato su di essa, a causa del sesso assurdo che hanno appena fatto, e perdonate il cliché. "Hai qualche piano selvaggio oggi, modello?" chiede dunque, avanzando con cautela verso le guance di Harry. Cosa succederebbe se si trasformasse in un cucciolo quando è appagato, almeno potrebbe dire di essere molto bravo con le coccole. E' passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che ha potuto coccolarsi con qualcuno in una situazione di post-coito, pensa di meritare di lasciarsi andare un po'.

"No" nega Harry, forse troppo avidamente, come se stesse solo sperando che Louis che gli chieda di restare. "Nessun piano."

"Puoi restare se ti fa piacere" suggerisce Louis, come se non ci potesse mai essere alcuna versione di questa conversazione in cui non gli chiederebbe di restare. Se fosse per Louis, gli chiederebbe di restare per sempre. "Non mi dispiacerebbe un po' di compagnia. Avevo già pensato di passare la giornata a casa."

"Sul serio?" chiede Harry, con un grande sorriso. Scoppia a ridere, poi, cercando di tirar fuori lo sguardo riflessivo su cui si è sempre allenato, fingendo di valutare l'offerta di Louis. "Non saprei. E' richiesto essere vestiti?"

Louis ride, scuotendo il capo. "Magari ad un certo punto sì. Ma alla fine preferirei di no." Addolcisce il sorriso, passando il pollice sul labbro inferiore di Harry. "Mi piacerebbe portarti anche fuori a cena, e penso che sarebbe meglio per tutti se questa attività in particolare includesse i vestiti."

"Louis Tomlinson" dice Harry sommessamente, il sorriso che si ingrandisce, "mi stai chiedendo di uscire?"

"Sì" dice Louis, volendo fargli capire chiaramente le sue intenzioni, vuole che Harry non abbia dubbi sul fatto che Louis sia interessato ad altro oltre che al suo corpo e a delle scopate segrete. "Sì, te lo sto chiedendo."

"In quel caso" dice Harry, passando le braccia attorno al collo di Louis meglio che può nonostante la loro posizione sul letto, "mi piacerebbe davvero tanto uscire con te."

"Bene" sorride Louis, sdraiandosi più vicino a Harry, "sono contento." Chiude gli occhi appena le loro labbra si incontrano. Sembra già di essere a casa.

 

 

QUATTRO MESI DOPO

 

Harry sta facendo un pisolino quando riceve un messaggio da Niall. Negli ultimi quattro mesi in cui ha iniziato ad uscire con Louis ha fatto velocemente amicizia con l'irlandese. Suppone che uscire non sia esattamente quello che stanno facendo, comunque. Sono passati subito dalla fase dell'uscire insieme alla fase fidanzati. Harry pensa che ci siano voluti due appuntamenti e mezzo prima di ritrovarsi pressato contro un muro con Louis addosso che gli baciava il collo e gli mormorava "per favore, ti prego, sii mio". Harry non ci ha pensato due volte prima di dire sì.

Non è stato tutto grandioso, comunque, da quando hanno iniziato a stare insieme ufficialmente. Il passato di Louis ancora lo perseguita e Harry lo capisce, davvero, ma questo non significa che non ne risulti frustrato quando Louis, di tanto in tanto, gli chiede ancora se è sicuro di quel che vuole nella vita, se è davvero pronto per una relazione con uno come Louis, se si trova nelle sue stesse condizioni, emozionalmente parlando. Harry non sa quante volte riesce a dire che avrà anche solo ventanni, ma ha sempre pianificato di volere una famiglia e dei figli da quando ne aveva sedici, prima di esplodere. Fortunamente le azioni sono più forti delle parole, e Harry riesce a spazzare via quell'insicurezza man mano che escono insieme, e tutte le attenzioni di Harry sono per lui, tutte le volte in cui si intenerisce sulle foto da piccoli dei fratelli di Louis, anche se non li si può considerare più dei bambini.

Sono ad un punto della loro relazione in cui sono semplicemente felici, e significa molto per Harry poter guardare Louis e vedere in lui il suo futuro e sapere che anche Louis vede la stessa cosa quando lo guarda. Non si sono ancora detti 'ti amo', che da un lato è molto ridicolo se si considera il modo in cui hanno mandato avanti la loro relazione fin dall'inizio, ma va bene così. Harry sa che succederà presto, se non sarà Louis a dirlo per primo sarà lui, perché non ha alcun dubbio sui suoi sentimenti, nessun dubbio sul fatto che siano reali. Forse dovrebbe davvero dirlo lui per primo. E' sicuro che lo sappiano entrambi, che capiscano come si sentono e dove sta andando a parare la loro relazione.

Il messaggio di Niall lo rende abbastanza evidente, se non altro.

Fin dall'inizio della loro relazione, hanno ideato quella che Louis chiama la tattica del 'nascondersi in bella vista'. E' sempre stato inflessibile sul non voler nascondere Harry, sul non volersi sentire imbarazzato o vergognarsi di farsi vedere con lui, ma allo stesso tempo volevano entrambi avere la pssibilità di conoscersi meglio, senza i media o fans di Louis addosso.

Hanno passato quattro mesi meravigliosi ognuno nella tasca dell'altro, a conoscersi meglio e scoprire quanto siano incredibilmente compatibili. Hanno passato quattro mesi ad informarsi l'uno sull'altro, sulla loro famiglia e sui loro amici. Hanno passato quattro mesi a solidificare la loro relazione, lavorando sul momento in cui sarebbero stati pronti a condividerla col mondo.

Quel momento è adesso, e il messaggio con cui Niall lo ha svegliato, contiene un link ad un articolo del Mirror. Sapevano che l'articolo sarebbe stato pubblicato oggi, che sarebbe apparso in Inghilterra in qualche momento nel pomeriggio, pronto entro mezzogiorno a New York, ma che comunque sarebbero stati svegli quando sarebbe successo. Solo non avevano considerato che Niall li avrebbe portati fuori a festeggiare il loro coming out, cosa che li ha portati a letto alle sei del mattino e fatti dormire fino a mezzogiorno. Come possa Niall essere già sveglio ed in grado persino di mandargli un link va oltre la sua comprensione.

Prima di leggere l'articolo controlla twitter per farsi un'idea delle reazioni generali. Immagina che non possano essere così brutte. Entrambi erano già usciti allo scoperto, quindi la notizia di Louis che frequenta un uomo non dovrebbe essere questo grande shock. Inoltre, c'erano già abbastanza voci su di loro che solo le fans più testarde non avevano voluto considerare.

Tanto per esserne sicuro, quando apre la app di twitter, Harry scopre di aver guadagnato circa ventimila followers, alquanto impressionante se si considera che l'articolo è uscito da circa un'ora e mezza o giù di lì. Controlla le menzioni, non può evitare di farlo, anche se Louis glielo consiglierebbe. Ben presto si rende conto di non aver nulla di cui preoccuparsi, i messaggi per lui, per loro, sono largamente positivi, e lo fanno sorridere apertamente, il suo cuore si scioglie al pensiero che la gente là fuori li supporti così tanto proprio come aveva sperato. Può dare l'ultimo colpo a quelle persone che ancora si riferivano alla loro differenza d'età come ad un problema, quando là fuori è pieno di persone che gli dicono che bella coppia che sono. Harry è abbastanza d'accordo.

Clicca sul link dell'articolo, quindi, sorridendo ampiamente alle foto di loro che camminano per strada tenendosi per mano fieramente. La scena potrebbe essere stata ricreata fino all'ultimo dettaglio, ma da questo momento in avanti Harry non ha mai pensato due volte a prendere la mano di Louis quando vanno da qualche parte, non ha mai desistito dalla voglia di toccarlo, può camminare in passerella con Louis seduto in prima fila a guardarlo e arrivare su qualche tappeto rosso al suo fianco per tutti i premi per cui sarà nominato. E' una cosa che lo rende talmente felice da farlo quasi piangere. 

"Piccolo" la voce intontita dal sonno di Louis risuona alle sue spalle, "che stai facendo?"

"L'articolo è uscito" risponde Harry, girando tra le braccia di Louis in modo da essere faccia a faccia. Gli dà prima un bacetto sulle labbra, prima di tirar su il telefono in modo che entrambi possano vedere lo schermo.

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=28211xh)

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=33y6tk1)   
[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=11kkwa0)

"Siamo molto carini, vero?" dice Louis, baciandogli l'angolo della testa.

"Sì" sorride Harry. Non riesce ancora a distogliere lo sguardo dalle loro mani giunte in quelle foto. Lo fa sentire così bene. "Sembri molto compiaciuto, sicuro di te."

Louis ride, ed è probabilmente il suono preferito di Harry. "E' difficile non esserlo quando sono riuscito a farti diventare il mio ragazzo, sai?" risponde Louis, e il cuore di Harry si libra positivamente. Adora quando Louis lo loda, adora che gli faccia sapere quanto è felice, quanto sia contento di stare con Harry. "Tu sembri molto felice."

"Lo sono" gli dice Harry, spostandosi in avanti per poterlo baciare di nuovo. "Sono molto, molto felice. Ora e quando ci hanno fatto quelle foto e praticamente ogni giorno da quando ti ho incontrato."

"Bene" dice Louis, la pelle attorno agli occhi che gli si arriccia mentre sorride. Harry adora quelle piccole zampe di gallina, non gli importa dei lamenti di Louis, a lui piacciono un sacco. "Voglio che tu sia sempre felice."

Il cuore di Harry gli martella nel petto, si velocizza mentre sorride, perché adesso sa che è il momento giusto. Il mondo intero sa che stanno insieme, adesso, non hanno più nulla da nascondere. Harry non vuole tenere nascosto a Louis nulla di se stesso, non vuole mantenere niente di tranquillo.

"Ti amo" gli dice, con voce calma, in totale contrasto col cuore che martella così forte da minacciare di uscirgli dal petto. Se si aspettava che accadesse qualcosa di monumentale dopo quella dichiarazione, si ritrova orrendamente deluso. Non succede assolutamente niente, nessun fuoco d'artificio, nessuna musica romantica che inizia a suonare in sottofondo, nessun confetto viene lanciato. C'è solo Louis sdraiato sul letto contro di lui, che gli sorride teneramente. I suoi occhi trasmettono così tanto amore che persino la più piccola parte di Harry che ha pensato che forse Louis non lo amasse si sta vergognando.

"Ti amo anche io" dice Louis, allungando una mano per accarezzagli una guancia, passandogli il pollice sullo zigomo. "Ti amo così tanto, piccolo."

"Il tuo piccolo" dice Harry, il sorriso ampio. Ama sapere di appartenere a Louis in ogni senso, adora sapere che, anche se sono delle persone indipendenti, appartengono l'uno all'altro, ora più che mai. Adora la sensazione di amore e protezione che Louis gli provoca ogni volta che sono insieme, ogni volta che è tra le sue braccia. Ama sapere che in Louis ha trovato qualcuno che sarà sempre dalla sua parte.

"Mio" conferma Louis, baciandogli le labbra gentilmente. "E io sono tuo." E' succoso e romantico, e forse troppo, ecco perché Louis, nel suo perfetto stile, interrompe il tutto con uno sbadiglio sonoro.

Harry scoppia a ridere forte, perché solo Louis potrebbe essere tanto annoiato da una dichiarazione d'amore da sbadigliare.

"Hey" protesta Louis, "mi dispiace. Ti amo, davvero, ma sono anche molto stanco. Sono vecchio, Harold, non posso far festa tutta la notte e poi non andarmene bellamente a dormire."

Il cuore di Harry trema quando Louis gli dice che lo ama. Si chiede quanto ci vorrà prima di avere una reazione fisica, e non è sicuro che arriverà mai a quel punto. Almeno non completamente. E' buono comunque, non vorrebbe mai arrivare ad un punto che il fatto che Louis gli abbia detto di amarlo non abbia alcun impatto su di lui. Vuole restare così per sempre, felice e innamorato. 

"E' tutto a posto, Lou" dice con una piccola risata. "Ti amerò ancora, anche quando sarai anziano."

"Bene" mormora Louis, girandosi finché non ha la testa sul petto di Harry, rannicchiandosi contro di lui sotto le coperte. "Torno a dormire, adesso. Tu puoi preparare dei pancakes per celebrare il ci-amiamo-e-tutti-lo-sanno quando mi sveglierò di nuovo."

Harry piega il capo per potergli baciare la fronte. Non c'è niente che non vorrebbe di più di preparare la colazione per entrambi e mangiarla coi piedi intrecciati sul divano mentre ripetono le scene di Spiderman che Louis dovrà iniziare a registrare tra un paio di giorni. "Lo prometto" dice a Louis, stringendo la presa su di lui. "Sogni d'oro, amore."

Il suo telefono è ancora sul piumone, e sta davvero realizzando che finalmente non deve nascondere più nulla. Infatti, se lo volesse, potrebbe andare su twitter e parlare di Louis liberamente, potrebbe pubblicare qualcosa su di lui, potrebbe confermarlo una volta per tutte. Sa che a Louis non importerebbe, ne hanno già parlato. Di come siano delle persone molto riservate, ma qualcosa deve essere mostrata per puro piacere dei fans, e di come Harry probabilmente vorrà pubblicare qualcosa su di lui, foto o aneddoti, perchè è fatto così.

Fatta mente locale, si stiracchia le braccia, il telefono stretto tra le mani. Piega la testa verso Louis che riposa sul suo petto, controllando velocemente che siano coperti abbastanza da risultare decenti. Quindi scatta una foto. E' abbastanza attento a non svegliare Louis quando riporta il telefono ad altezza degli occhi per guardare la foto appena fatta.

E' stupefacente. Sono meravigliosi insieme, e così intimi. Non c'è dubbio su quanto significhino l'uno per l'altro guardando questa foto, e Harry si sbriga a metterla come suo blocca schermo ora che può, prima di aprire anche instagram. Carica la foto scegliendo un filtro tenero e dorato che va benissimo con l'atmosfera mattutina che la foto stessa vuole trasmettere, scrive 'coccole non proprio mattutine' e la carica, non sentendo altro che felicità mentre lo fa. Per un secondo aveva contemplato l'idea di aggiungere 'col mio amore', ma è consapevole che poi i suoi amici non lo lascerebbero vivere, e lo prenderebbero in giro. Lo farebbe anche Louis, probabilmente.

Comunque, è qualcosa di implicito.

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2hdpgsi)

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati fin qui, vi ringrazio.  
> So che sicuramente questa traduzione per molti sarà risultata inutile perché avranno già letto l'originale in inglese, ma io non lo faccio, mi sono imbarcata in questa cosa solo perché mi interessava particolarmente questo plot e volevo saperne di più.  
> Quindi mi scuso, mentre se a qualcuno ha fatto piacere leggere questa cosa così... ehm... spinta, mi piacerebbe sapere che ne pensa. :)


End file.
